Great Minds Think Alike
by ComedySuze
Summary: My attempt at Jim Keats/A2A fanfic, I've always been tempted to type one up about this great character, wanted to tell it from Keats' POV. episode 1 to episode 8, The truth about Gene Hunt is revealed but at what cost is Jim willing to tempt Gene's team.
1. Chapter 1

**Great Minds Think Alike **

**My attempt at Jim Keats/A2A fanfic, I've always been tempted to type one up about this really interesting character, wanted to tell it from Keats' POV from episode 1 to episode 8, from his confrontation with Gene which i've tweeked a few words about and changed a little to other future confrontations. I might turn it very much against Galex in the latter stages of this fanfic and it might follow a different route. **

**Chapter 1**

He watched her with a purpose as she peacefuly slept undisturbed within her coma while he looked around the tiny hospital room, he couldn't help it, to him it didn't feel like acting particularly like a stalkerish figure, he wanted to help her, sufficiently help her to understand what type man Gene Hunt was really like, what type of pathetic dangerous detective he really was when placing someone he admitting to care for, in a high dramatic scenario. Personally it disgusted and sickened him to the pit of hi stomach that Gene Hunt was still keeping the streets clean from scumbags when he thought rightfully this stubborn individual should be stripped off his badge for all those bad things he done especially before he transferred to London with his loyal colleagues DC Skelton and DS Carling.

He leaned forward, closely checking to see if she possibly hear, even studying her for possible flinches or either glimpses of eye twitches, no unfortunately, ashamedly he lowered his head praying and thinking of what right precise words to say to her to encourage her kindly to wake up from this coma like dream. Admiration appeared on his mind immediately, she'd had some guts to put up with one she'd gone through since she arrived from what he'd found him so incredibly intrigued by whilst reading her file, information on her, he'd gathered up in one small document folder.

Looking up at her, he made single eye contact, hoping wherever she was in her dream she could hopefully hear his words, a flicker of apparatus light, dimmed in the background " Alex.. Look at what he's done to you.. You don't know me but I read all about you.. You're the best of them Alex Its no fair.. He did this to you but I don't want history to repeat itself.. I don't want you to end up like…." he sighed, rubbing his eyes while taking his glasses away from his eyes for a brief second. "them…Alex… I can help you if I can gain your trust…" he didn't know if it worked but he knew reassuringly he showed great compassion for her situation, coming to the conclusion those words were correct, all the files he'd read upon, told him she should never stay in 1983, she urgently required a helping hand, a voice to convince her everything she come to learn in life, learnt from Hunt and his team wasn't exactly what it appeared to be in the short term.

**xxxx**

Jim at heart was a lonely man, who lived alone and who particularly enjoyed nights in at home, listening to relaxing, electronic 1980s' music after a long tiring exhausting day, sleeping on his lounge sofa when turning the television off, he'd never been lucky with a woman and put that down to the fact, his job came first in his career and love came second, he enjoyed drinking sparkling glasses of wine, reading a book to take his mind of important matters.

Tomorrow he had the daunting prospect of visiting Fenchurch East Police Station, to conduct an interview with DCI Hunt it had been organized after his bosses at Scotland Yard's Complaints division requested it, they'd overheard rumours that a tanned Hunt had been spotted acting shifty in and around Fenchurch General Hospital, this was the perfect opportunity of discussing things he couldn't speak about in front of others.

_I promise I will get to the truth of this… unearth and expose him to the air…He cannot get away with all those nasty things he's done in the past.. I'm here for reason.. _

**Xxxx**

Everyone in Fenchurch East, struggled to get over the quick recovery Alex had made, she was up and working at her desk, reading untouched document files, things had changed drastically within the three months she'd been in her coma, if she could still call that. She was saddened to hear Chris and Shaz split up in a dramatic fashion, both colleagues refused to go into further detail of what lead to their break up.

Across town, as he tidied through his soon to be vacated empty desk draw, Simon Croft a fellow Complaints officer from the same division as Jim, approached him, saddened to see him leaving and hoping they could remain friends outside work.

"So I hear you're going to be interviewing Gene Hunt today.. Good luck.. You do know realise he's a complete utter dickhead.. From what the higher authorities tell me.. No one can comply with him.. He's like a walking time bomb ready to detonate at any second… Also you have heard Alex Drake's been released from hospital haven't you?"

Jim froze, stopping in his tracks from doing any further tidying, lowering his glasses, as he felt his heart leap maybe potentially beating faster, in shock and dismay.

"How can she be?.. I only visited her in hospital yesterday.. Her eyes never moved an inch believe me.. She was pale as hell from I could see.. unless my glasses are covered with smudges.. And you're telling me now she's back at Fenchurch… This is down to him.. Bloody Mr Perfect Gene Hunt…Makes me question why some people dare to respect what he does for the Fenchurch community " He dabbed his finger so hard on the cold hard table, it twisted downwards, causing a small slight pain.

"Easy Jim think you shouldn't be take things into account here.. Lets not turn this into a slanging match" Simon protested with both hands, worrying that Jim might be taking this all too personally for his own liking. He never liked to witness his fellow complaints office getting so tied down with so much mounting stress.

"Sorry Simon… Just need to get all sorted. there's lot of pressure been thrown on my shoulders over this" He sighed sadly, throwing on his Mac long coat and accompanied his assistant as they left together, heading out on route to Fenchurch itself.

**Xxxx**

Alex and Gene re-entered the main office after their interview with the Blondes, she felt positive that the couple looked reassured by her confidence. They both walked side by side, she kept as close together to him as possible. Upon glancing towards Gene's office, she immediately spotted him, through the glass door, monitoring desk supplies, desk lamp and files addressed to Gene only. Her eyes were fixed on him as he opened the door a cold shiver shot up and down her shoulders as she stared while he walked towards them and introduced himself, keeping his hands buried away, not feeling a kind gesture of shaking his hand.

"DCI Jim Keats Discipline and Complaints.. Can we take a walk mate" As soon she glanced sideways she acknowledged Gene's uncomfortable body language around this young officer, maybe there were certain things she was specifically wouldn't be finding out anytime soon.

She looked dumbfounded to be meeting him in person, from the corner of his left eye he could see it even in her own hazel eyes as they widened in shock, he strangely dressed the same, wore those rimmed glasses that made him look intelligent and geekier , Jim wasn't going to own up necessarily and cause some embarrassment for Fenchurch's promising talented female Detective Inspector

She couldn't dare utter one word, words befalling like they'd been zapped away , literally she imagined in flashback to what he might be warning her of, _I don't want history repeating itself…. I don't want you ending up like…. _Unpredictably she never heard what he whispered next, it never made sense, what was all this adding up to, fighting her battle against Gene assumingly, she knew definitely that was never going to be the case as she needed time to readjust to living back in 1983 and recovering from her injuries.

**xxxx**

Sweet soft Italian beautiful played on the stereo in Luigis as Jim kindly allowed Alex to overhear what had to be said

"I know DCI Hunt didn't intend to kill you during the King Douglas Lane robbery the chemistry between you its obvious " He half smiled hinting there was also an instant rosy developing chemistry between himself and her, unsurprisingly his assistants seemingly looked to want to be ganging up on Gene as they occupied the counter, he couldn't take any listening to all these rubbish questions, boredom overfilling his brain as he then made his way to leave, making an excuse.

"Sit down.. What's the matter with you two do you think we're in East Berlin or something… Gene" He guided him to sit back in his seat and proclaimed he wanted to make things loud and clear.

Also gradually taking on board, what Alex informed him of, Gene being one of the good guys, _If only she knew the truth. _

Jim explained and confessed about his division not being entirely popular amongst London's finest Police stations. "I need another bloody career Nobody likes us.. Bloody depressing " Gene ranted continuously, not doing himself any noticeable favours, like being respected for the job he loves more than his football team Manchester City.

Momentarily after advising him to go home with full pay, Jim finally dismissed Gene when he finished talking, Alex stayed behind, aiming to get to know this mysterious man a lot better, finding what he did know about her predicament.

"You came to see me in hospital" She questioned him, with integrity, determinedly . This left him feeling slightly awkward being left alone with her, taking a drink of his cup helped to refresh his headache, before he answered, eyes leveling to look directly at hers.

"I thought Gene had tried…I was worried about you Alex" sharing his deepest of concerns, exchanging an uncomfortable glare, secretly he despised his job those words he uttered to Gene where in ringing so true.

"You don't know me" She replied confusingly because realisation at hit home they'd only known one another for what seemed like five minutes and he apparently showed more caring, respectful feelings towards her than Gene could do in a lifetime.

" I know you can make a difference here" he replied confidentially. He reassured her that Gene would be fine and have things covered when in truth, he prepared to unleash a barrel of hatred and a vendetta against his secret rival, he couldn't put on this façade any longer, being this cheeky chappy hoping to be one of the lads, the brilliant newcomer in their lives. Deep down he wished she might see it in her eyes, the recklessness, the questionable motives of her DCI, picking on innocent suspects and giving them an undeserved beating. Jim thought of himself to be the exact opposite of violence and its thuggish 'old school beat them up and spit em out when you're done' , he offered protection, reasonable points when it came to conducting interviews previously at the start of his career, he never believed violence was a way of beating a confession out of a suspected individual.

"Dam thing my watch stopped at 9:06 exactly" he wasn't fully aware of why she recognized that time in her head, necessarily he had to rush off, no time to chat, finding ways of avoiding further chat that was no one else would understand altogether.

"Comes in my upbringing.. Almost know every word.. I can help you …Yer know" _You cannot keep this quietly buried far in the ground forever.. In time things can resurface in ways that can damage relationships beyond repair._

**Xxxx**

Simon offered him a drink as they sat in a quiet corner of The Mill pub as a way of congratulating his friend of overcoming a criminal interview with Gene Hunt , both annoyed by the constant loud laughter and drunkenness on display, Jim wasn't someone who went out every night of the week and got himself pissed on purpose, he favored better ways of drinking, wine tasted and smelt deliciously which over stimulated his delightful taste buds.

"Today I told 'er' I can help with something that's menacingly been troubling 'er' ever since the shooting"

"Jim you cannot get yourself involved with both of these detectives it could potentially cause humiliation for our division if you just so happen to get in a punch up with that bastard DCI.. Also might I remind you. .you have a job to do not to go and charm the knickers off this female Detective Inspector.. I'm only saying this because she's probably still recovering from what lead up to her being accidentally shot.. Just don't go barging in all guns blazing and accusing Hunt of bad things" Simon assertively blamed Jim's occasional shyness, mainly his capability of working alongside and interviewing attractive women.

"You're a cheap one to talk I accept your offer of a drink and suddenly all this turns into bloody Mastermind .. Are you actually if I get this right accusing me of coming over all like weakling. Simon mate.. My job comes ahead of my love life if you get my drift.. I have no feelings for Alex Drake what so ever so I give you my word and I assure you .. Its Gene I have some misunderstandings with… you talk to 'im' and he reacts bitterly incompliant." Jim paused thoughtfully, in reflection, If Simon knew what he knew about Gene Hunt, he'd be feeling the consuming undeniable rage that confined itself to hide away in his subconscious.

Almost a week later and overhearing of Fenchurch's successfully completing and finding a result in the Dorothy Blonde case, he thought it be nice to congratulate them and request a word in private with Gene away from prying eyes.

Addressing the Fenchurch team, he stood proudly, regretting even doubting them to him they were bright, dedicated and hard working "Look erm just gonna say you proved me today wrong all of yer.. Especially Gene…this is a station of mavericks and no buts I will be assessing you…do you what I'm boring myself"

He approached Gene's office with confidence, he had to get it of his chest even it pained him in the arse to admit it.

"I hate you…I can't help it.. I hate what you stand for.. My mouth's dry … the laziness.. The brutality.. Some of them could have made god coppers but you've eroded them too much.. Idiots. Its about you Hunt and what you've done in the past…Maybe Alex Drake was an accident maybe .she thinks it is.. You do have a nasty temper my friend and not everyone has walked away from that"

"I'm a good dart thrower in arm don't forget my 180" Gene wasn't intimated, he could see it in Keats' eyes they were burning, aching to expose continuous lies, he gulped, as the Complaints officer refused to back down, keeping the onslaught of accusations flowing, he despeerately needed to be rid of it, wipe the smirk of his rival's face, watch him wallowing in self pity

"You think you're so clever., so special, So needed, so damned right, You fooled everyone into believing you..I have the horrible unpopular job of showing the world what you really are.. The things you've done oh they won't wanna believe it ..Because they love you and they think they know you they'll hate me for it and in the end they will see.. As sad as that will be for them they will see.. I know what you did three years ago.. I know"

"So you're gonna bring me down" Gene nervously questioned, hating the fact someone was trying to get one over him, a reacquainted enemy threatening.

" See that's what's ironic you can't leave 'ere' no matter what happens..this place defines you, which means you're gonna have sit here and watch me close your kingdom forever and you on the scrap heap sinking as fast as the titanic with no one helping your poor sordid little backside … It'll give me great pleasure doing this in the end… I'm gonna have to help Alex in time save 'er' from you"

"Can I ask you one more thing.. what are you gonna do when she finds out even if i don't have the guts to tell 'er'?... You gonna lash out... threaten to shoot 'er' for real this time....I predict she'll begging to run into my welcomng arms of comfort.. " Jim presumed he outclasses him in this darkened murky argument .

Ray burst in without knocking wondering what was taking them so long. Gene's state of mind had been knocked sideways, he was determined Keats would never get to Alex, she had to deal with this on her own it hurt his emotions deeply that he can sit her down in a one on one conversation he wasn't that type of guy , never in a million years had he presumably thought of telling her about what happened three years ago to Sam. The aftermath would almost definitely include her storming out of his life indefinitely and Keats watching on and reigning in glory as his kingdom evaporated surely.

Jim walked away with a satisfied smile, he practically shook Gene to the core, now he relied on Alex to come to her senses and snap out of her magical enchantment spell over Gene.

"Don't mind me pouring you a drink Alex.. Looks like you're need of topped up drink eh" He laughed jokingly, happy to see she responded in a giggly reaction alongside Shaz, he turned his left eye towards Gene's office and thrilled in witnesing the tell tell signs of the weakness within the DCi.

**Late May 1983**

Everything was predominantly in motion, an oncoming imminent destruction of Gene Hunt's kingdom, _He won't know whose it hit for six when everything he's come to love lies undiscovered in the ruins of the collapsed barrier walls , _Jim Keats' vague subconscious informed him of many dangerous unexplained things but one which firmly stood out was that they needed to be set free, released from this lie of an existence, somewhere they all really should never be in the first place working, drinking and sharing sarcastic jokes with a complicated, mysterious Detective Chief Inspector who unsurprisingly hid as many personal violent secrets in his closet, Jim was without question fully determined, focused and meaninglessly willing to expose this for everyone else to see, see everything around them, they could learn about, crumble and burn amongst the ashes.

A week later as he set up office amongst a dusty, boiling hot in an abandoned small secluded room inside Fenchurch East police station, the heating never quite affected his concentration in fact it helped in many ways. Questioning and writing up assessments on Gene Hunt's CID Team would be keeping him occupied all day questionably he was completely intrigued and mystified to discover what each detective individually thought of their respectful popular DCI, Even stopping to wonder whether if possibly there might intentionally be jealously or either hatred towards Gene Hunt.

"Please take a seat DI Carling" Jim requested permission to interview Ray firstly, seeing as he appeared to be Gene's most loyalist colleague, always standing up and protecting his longtime friend when any suspect, or nightly pissed regular in Luigis dared to criticize Fenchurch East's pathetic approach in keep crime rates in the local area at an all time low.

"This won't take long will it? Guv misses me moaning and smoking" Ray wasn't appreciative of being away from his desk unexpectedly after acknowledging Gene discomfort of having his fellow detectives disappearing on and off all day. The overfilled hotly and it clearly troubled Ray as he yearned for some cold fresh air to his neck and forehead, it felt extremely stuffy and lacked of air.

_Bloody Nora Keats must think he's holidaying in this room, Next he'll be wearing a sombrero and shaking his maracas _He wonder thoughtfully, uncaring of what questions where about to shot at him like rockets.

"No not much really just need to take few notes nothing importantly troubling.. Tell me about leaving Manchester" Jim began to jot some notes on lined paper, studying what he wrote preferably.

"Guv said it'd be a new challenge…" responding supportively on behalf of his friend.

"What about Drake?" He couldn't forget in asking a question about the woman he developped an admiration for, for what she believed in, always maintaining secretly it was mostly likely not to blossom into a crush.

"Yeah even she has her moments" Ray fiddled with a pen, boredom setting in,

"Your loyalty does you credit" Jim replied, smiling slyly, taking the pen away from Ray's finger grip.

"Its not loyalty it's the truth" Ray implied, impressively.

"listen Ray I haven't come 'ere' to bury Fenchurch or Gene Hunt I'm just a man doing a difficult job" Jim acted honestly under a false impression, he simply wouldn't allow his hatred for Gene Hunt over cloud the importance of his day to day job, he liked Ray he was sure of it having saw upon first impression a lot more within the newly promoted Detective Inspector's persona, the tough guy image, the stand up what he believed in motivation, he'd obviously learnt a massive amount of skills from Gene the longer he'd stayed alongside him. Spotting the odd glances were key as Ray tended mostly to mull over one question timely and reflected before answering. Things looked not to be progressively inclined as Gene Hunt preferably created.

"I know I fully understand mate.. Don't have any problem with yer… walking around 'ere' interviewing all over us.. Its just guys like you from the Complaints division tend to wind up The Guv. Its not a pretty sight if I can be honest with yer" Jim pursued his lips purposefully, this displayed a sign of mistrust and dishonesty the events of the King Douglas Lane robbery had not evaporated from general overheard chat he'd been told about and the accidentally shooting of Alex Drake clearly tampered on Gene's memory.

**xxxx**

Lunchtime thankfully arrived, as Jim hungrily tucked into a sandwich of Tuna Sweetcorn, he pretty much gathered the day wasn't going to go better as he double checked on his clipboard that provided the names of the detective to be interviewed next.

_Christopher Daniel Skelton: arrived to work for the London Metropolitan Police alongside former GMP detectives DCI Gene Hunt and DS(now DI) Carling in September 1980, reasons unclear as to why they transferred, one reason presumably Hunt took up Charles Mackintosh's offer of taking charge of the Fenchurch East branch _

"you wanted to see me Sir" Chris gulped nervously, unsure of entering as Jim finished his lunch, and threw its contents in the metal bin underneath the squared rounded table.

"Please.. DC Skelton call me Jim..blimey you make me sound older you ask like that.." Jim, laughed humorously momentarily taking a moment of consideration, making eye contact, upon look upwards to meet the weary brown eyes of the man opposite him, he admired the qualities about Chris, the likeability factor, add youthfulness, the shy but handsome individual, in another world they could be brothers looking out for one another, watching the other's step when traveling throughout dangerous situations.

"So tell me DC Skelton.. Why did you want to stay with DCI Hunt?… Didn't you follow what the dream of what most DCs I have one day running their own office and leading a team of promising bright talented upcoming Detectives" Jim muttered, rising up from his chair to think up some further questioning techniques that may could in usefully and positively, pacing optimistically. Pressing his thumb down on his pen, he noticed from the corner of his left it made Chris flinch, repeating this for a second time, he moved it nearer, disappointingly the DC did eventually gather some courage when realizing he never wanted to say anything bad that could jeopardize his future career prospective.

"Don't know I suppose being with the Guv is the best place to be… I done bad things made some potential slip ups but all gets forgiven slowly in the end" Chris felt extremely proud, however he was secretly haunted by the fact that he never properly stand from underneath DCI Hunt's shadow, making a better living for himself, be a different man, when it came down to deciding choosing the best option that can be resolved efficiently He felt building pressure from Keats, his suspicions about this Complaints officer acknowledged the mysterious particularly interest in exposing and digging for dirt on the station's bad reputation and equalities, his behavior to unmask some secrets of his own.

Constantly he surprisingly found himself to be sharing plenty of things in common with Alex about the future some no one else knew just yet, they both knew names of criminals who were finally banged to rights, Jeffrey Dahmer, murderers from the USA and the UK, he voiced his concern when she appeared to show some signs of romantic feelings for her DCI, this was not what he wanted to witness nor have to deal with on a more intense personal level

**xxxx**

As he entered CID's headquarters in the pitchful darkness which surrounded the kittchen staff room, He immediately spotted a lonely WPC Shaz Granger, it looked as if she needed a good cheering up chat.

"Where is everyone tonight?"

"Oh they've gone to do the speed dating thing in Luigis.. I don't feel like going.. head off home after i finish here"

"You alright?" Jim muttered, burying his hands in his jacket pocket, standing by the kitchen unit, acting supportive.

"No not really been thinking of some personal things... I'm thinking of leaving.. not yet... but wworking here if gives me one hell of an headache... the strains, the pressure of meeting deadlines and answering phones" Shaz sighed sadly, whatever problems she had they weren't helping her altogether.

"Shaz i've seen you worlking you're great copper but yer know its up to you whatever you choose in life.. make a name for yourself... if you know what i'm saying" he smiled, secondly requiring she accompany him to Luigis for one drink, which surely would cause any harm. He realised about maybe sitting with Alex at the speed dating event and getting under Gene's nose, what an opportunity it undoubtedly laid out, without question he imagined jealously might flare up in Gene's eyes.

**End o****f chapter**


	2. Play your Cards Right

**Great Minds Think Alike **

**Chapter 2: Play your Cards Right**

**Carrying on, as in the series I wanted to show how Jim feels about romance, delve into his past relationships and the importance of his work. This is a short chapter but the next one will be very packed indeed with lots of more things about Jim Keats.**

Jim never attempted to overcome & questionable shyness that always preferably likened to weaken his softness and his sense of humour. Unashamedly dating past girlfriends only lasted a month unfortunately not developing into long term, Through all the barricade of his continuous frustrations, he did gradually come top realise soon enough the right woman would breeze into his chaotic lifestyle and steal his heart when he least expected it.

Being friends with Simon, the only male he knew he can always confide in, about professional matters, the only thing he regretted was hiding something which could quite practically bring Fenchurch East and Gene Hunt crashing down beyond the grave. The truth over Sam Tyler's death, played on his conscious every day/night over the past three years, stumbling upon it worried him, the thought of the consequences and aftermath would permanently damage a respected Detective Chief Inspector's long term career. When he'd overheard of DCI Hunt's transfer being accepted.

Now attending the speed dating evening that was organized by Alex to ensnare the dating agency killer, this impressed him eagerly, she appeared to be the only member of the Fenchurch East team that portrayed some intelligence, wise cracking knowledge which could possibly outclass any mathematician or fellow Psychologist he'd found himself fascinated in reading about in her profile.

"You should go over there?" Shaz advise him , noticing the way he looked over.

"No Its best not to.." He shyness overwhelmed his feelings and pride, giving an predominant distinctive impression he had some sort fo crush on DI Drake when he like it or not.

"I think you should Jim, the Guv's preoccupied by his date and Ray and Chris are pathetically trying to chat those twins over there" Shaz admitted, giving him a nudge she never thought of its a nudge along the romantic path to the true love.

_Sod it… Might as well keep her company don't want to be left on my todd all night drinking alone, _She appeared to be lonely, saddened, giving an indication her plan had not been going according to plan, she looked as if she needed a good friendly flirt/chat whatever it took to bring out a ray of sunshine in herself.

He approached her table after being speared by Shaz, making himself comfortable, clutching his glass of drink, he knew Shaz didn't appear to be herself in recent day from he witnessed, she was best doing some worthy in her young career, hopefully she might potentially come to make one of the most important decision she could make her life.

"My name is Jim Keats… and to tell the truth I've been looking for love in all the wrong places" It worked a treat, she giggled, laughter overwhelming her expression, she seemingly appeared to be only the person who could understand him, finding his jokes funny.

"Music I like Elvis Costello, Philip Glass, Marlo" To his sudden surprise, quite understandably they shared connected love of classical music that, the tide was turning in his favour, as both of them chatted, a flicker of brimming light from the table's candles, darkened half of Jim's face, it lit up like a half moon.

"Films then.. Which want do you enjoy watching?.. One you have in your VHS collection" She purposefully never included a mention of DVDs or Blu Rays, his reaction puzzled her, as he nodded, appeared to know further details of technology.

"Hmm let me see I suppose my favorite films are the occasional dramas, Love Story film everytime it always creatively bring a tear to my eye..have you see it too Miss Drake?' He hand gestured, laying his palms flat on the table tops, unbeknown to them this was attracting the attention of Gene as he watched from afar, unable to take his eyes off the giggling pair who chatted quietly to one another, to him she looked ravishing and gorgeous, Luigi occasionally glanced over voicing his disappointment with his favourite customer of foolishly allowing and not preventing Signorina Alex from possibly walk into the arms of another man.

**Xxxx**

Leaving after 10pm eventually relieved him as he prepared to head off home to his two bedroom semi detached house which was situated in Fenchurch West, he sighed climbing out of his car, closing its door and pacing up the steps, he had too much to consider on his mind, he delayed writing up his letter to Chief Inspector Nicholas Callahan, it bought out some difficulties of writing up drafts, before writing the first paragraph.

He closed the living room curtains, lowered the volume on the television in the corner of the room, sitting comfortably on the living room table, he gathered all of his documents files, written profiles he'd completed earlier in the day and started.

Providing vital information, had to be carried strictly, confidentially when it mattered on a higher level of going about the importance of your day to day job. He stressed, intensely, dryness in his throat leaving an horrible distastefulness never stopping to second guess why it became none the less it suffered from dehydration from standing around in dry places, bloody circulation causing muscle tension in his legs and upper shoulders.

**xxxx**

Observing Gene Hunt, delighted his attention gratefully, seeing the suffering as things protracted slowly but surely, necessarily in his eyes, a wedge looked to be forming between the miserable DCI and his DI, Keats never seemingly cared as he walked into Luigis just in time to witness the dating agency manager giving Gene Hunt a passionate kiss on the lips, he looked sideways, slyly looking for Alex's devestated reaction which gave an impression she looked dumbfounded, presumably heartbroken to see the man she loved for so long, happily accompanied by another woman snogging his lips hungrlily without a care in the world, wishing she was taken her place instead, hating the smugly enjoyment displayed on his aface afterwards, before announcing it must be the sex appeal he obviously displayed upon any bird with a gorgeous pair of legs and great pair if puppies. Jim desperately wanted to take her aside, make her laugh once again but he chose not to, to keep his distance until tomorrow.

**Xxxx**

As the 1983 Elections approached on the horizon, Keats distrusted anything, any pathetic excuse DCI Hunt informed him about it never pulled any wool over his eyes, unimaginably annoyed of overhearing poll station being set alight by an unmasked vengeful arsonist around East London, no unfortunate soul was doing anything about it.

Now he made his presence influential, keeping close tabs on what set of actions Fenchurch East CID might voluntarily offer, as the phone rang out vibrating against all four corners of CID. He listened in, unimpressed by Gene insisting it might be down to kids.

"Guv we got another one not far from 'ere'" Shaz interrupted, clutching the phone receiver in her hand.

The team separated, Keats chose to arrive on his own, he distastefully never quite liked the flashy appearance of the Audi Quattro, displaying a cold hateful glance towards his foe as both climbed into their cars and left momentarily seconds apart.

"This tension almost unbearable, you seem frightened by him, Gene my advise is give him a break instead of barking at him like bulldog" She shook her head in disbelief, finding it particularly mystifying as to why both men shared a rivalry, it never occurred her to think it may run deeper and maybe personally than she first realized .

"Lady B.. I'm am no bloody Bulldog.. If I was I'd be ripping them glasses from his face and chewing them like dog food." A slight moan escaped his lips, Jim's words affected his concentration to carry out his job.

A short while later, the Quattro roared into action and the middle of this towering inferno building as its flames rose high up into the darkened cold sky. The team were briefed by the attending firemen, Keats looked on approaching them with content , as the team split in two, Gene and Chris sticking together. He leaned over towards Ray whispering confidentially wisely encouraging him gracefully to prove something extraordinary and heroically to himself not to Gene.

"Don't you feel you have to prove yourself to Guv because of mistakes you've made in the past" Within minutes Jim watched on by an unoccupied vehicle, the team agonizing because of Ray hash decision to enter the burning building unattended.

A fireman, braved the flames, running inside, before carrying the unconscious person over his back, Ray followed shortly, collapsing from smoke inhalation.

"This was your fault Gene" He implied, directing all blame on his shoulders for putting a detective in serious danger.

Alex's words undoubtedly stung him bitterly, siding with the DCI, something he never really warmed to as they reversed all blame and directed it at Jim and his division regaining all control over this new situation, unintentionally he left them alone to attend Ray, not for one complete utter second taking his eyes off his foe, smoke surrounding him as both exchanged personal glances, Gene acted unappreciatively of the mess things were slowly turning out to be

**End of chapter**


	3. The double sided effect

**Great Minds Think Alike**

**Chapter 3 - The Double sided effect**

**This latest chapter shows Jim's bigger presence , more dramatic, I've added more stuff into this chapter and twisted it slightly hope no one minds.**

Fighting an big headed, bullying, uncaring opponent wasn't always going to prove to be a predictable outcome, Jim knew any chance he had of taking Gene Hunt's groundbreaking kingdom and being responsible for its collapse would leaving heavy consequences and a big prize to pay because everything had to be timed, be drawn out, be drafted, Taking some well deserved time out he looked upon Gene's loyal fellow detectives and came to realize Ray was still pretty much affected by his unsuccessful rescue attempt and appeared to affect his behaviour and his mind.

_Why does he even need to be at Gene's side.. All he does is treat him like a lap dog, his personal assistant following him around.. Hiding under Gene's shadow when things get too personal… he needs to break free …needs to discover there's better ways of living your life to the full content. Why can't he be like Alex be fully aware.. Have an understanding of his situation.. I'll try to help him guide him to make a better career decision.. First I need to find out more about his background. What he rejected to be originally_

Gene gave a distinctive impression of feeling rattled by his foe's accusations, maybe he'd spent hours on hand alone practicing and acting on a creative imagination of how likely he'd enjoy teaching Jim a few old school lessons of staying out of his path.

Jim studied Ray closely, delighting in the sudden friction that became apparent, disagreements wriggling its ugly head between both colleagues before long it looked as if they might square up for a one on one fight , this only portrayed itself to make things much worse than greater, Gene's dislike of Jim was growing by every second, the acknowledgement of him appearing more often when situations quite literally threatened to get out of hand.

Jim entered CID that very next morning, asking for Chris assistance in sorting out a back log of evidence files.

"I think the public want to see DC Skelton do his job here"

Jim laughed to himself, he wasn't particularly fond of Hunt's protectiveness of his colleagues, necessarily it looked as if they needed some better leadership and needed to be spoken to in a less frightening approach.

**xxxx **

As the team were called out to another reported arsonist attack, Chris stayed behind sitting in Keats, extremely swelteringly hot office, helping out which he secretly hated but decided not to show it. Jim intriguingly asked about Ray, interested to find out more about the newly promoted Detective Inspector and why he scarcely portrayed his image as heroic individual masqueraded underneath a sheet of doubtfulness.

"Moving So Ray stepping into flames most have been desperate to impress his Guv where that's come all that macho stuff?"

"Dunno its in blood I suppose.. a family of heroes"

"Yeah I'm intrigued.. Firemen as well were they?"

"No his granddad Alfie had medals doesn't really talk about it nowadays"

"So not firemen then" Jim's opinions of Ray seemed to change drastically he was keen to delve deeper into the Detective's private life not fully though if possibly he was accused of snooping round, relaxation allowed itself to drift slowly into his aching shoulders, he was growing ever more confident, this was profoundly fascinating to discover many unknown things about Gene Hunt's group of Detective, maybe just possibly he could nudge them onto the path of righteousness away from Gene. Jim never could despise them nor hate them like enemies, the only true thing was that they been hidden under Gene's controlling shadow for too long.

Despite having not worked alongside them for a considerable period of time, persuasively he'd requested a moment of DI Carling's time taking him aside out of sight from prying, observational eyes, enquiring about how DI Carling's emotions might presentable at that moment.

"Heard you were an Army man"

"Not me" Ray denied dramatically

"Army background its wonderful.. Do you know what I think you're a clever bloke"

"Oh yeah and how's that?" Ray

"Because you didn't follow your old man.. You wanted to though didn't you. Because You didn't want to let him down because you saw it wasn't for you and do you know why because you're an independent thinker Ray " Jim saw Ray appeared to be listening thoroughly, Jim never intentionally intended of turning the always loyal Detective Inspector against everyone, the words he spoke slowly seemed to be doing the trick, thankfully he had stormed off and out shouted back "Piss off".

"Yeah I can make my own decisions" Ray listened reconsidering some small problems, maybe Keats maybe be right, talking more sense than shit for a change.

"That's why there's no shame… in following your dad..cause the army normally knock that shit out of yer…its all shut up and follow orders a bit like your 're a free mind..DCI Hunt doesn't really like does he when he was out the picture you made DI he didn't like that.. You should your own Man.. Gene Hunt is an amazing fella amazing but you don't need him you won't be letting him down"

"Join you? Is that what you're saying" Ray confusingly asked.

"Well Its not like switching from City to United we're on the same team" He smirked not fully.

Jim backed away heading back to his office when Andy Smith appeared, unwilling to look over his shoulder to check whether Ray's reaction afterwards.

**xxxx**

After Andy had been identified by the 12 year old cheeky kid, Ray and Alex headed off to arrest him and bring him for questioning.

When Andy was taken down to the cells, Jim watched from afar, taking in the high tension and that overfilled everyone's emotions, when Ray left Jim kindly warned Alex about Gene as they chatted by the help desk.

" Just as along as it a result.. Alex you know Hunt if he's feeling the pressure he'll wrap it up and get me off his back…. I'll leave it to you" He walked away momentarily, surprisingly finding himself to feel more reliant on her than imaginable to complete this without any consequences or aftershocks to be left.

**Xxxx**

Simon's words left a predominant, preoccupying effect on him, he gathered all words together.

_.. It can go unrecognized that you appear to want to bring Gene Hunt down.. But please listen to what I'm voluntarily advici9ng you to do please don't take them down with him.. They've not done anything to cause you to doubt them there freelanders they need to find their places from wherever they came from.. You go about things the wrong way.. Make your hatred noticeable to see…_

Jim angrily confronted Gene, after receiving orders from Newman to release Andy Smith.

"Times up Gene..Newman's orders " His voice heightened in a confrontational mode.

Towards the end of the day Jim found a lonely depressed Ray making tea in the darkened kitchen, offering further convincing words.

"Everyone thought you was mad to go into that fire… but you're still here. Everyone thought you was mad to believe Smith was innocent….but it looks like you're right I told you didn't I trust your instincts Ray won't go wrong cheers" He wryly smiled upon leaving, giving a respectful pat on the back of Carling's shoulder.

**Xxxx**

Jim enjoyed rubbing Gene's nose up the wrong way, it was laughable to see the DCI feeling rattled and under pressure, as the case was eventually finally solved. Before leaving to head off home, he dropped by Gene's office for some last few bitter words to add salt into the wound.

"Carling did well.. You owe him.. Because that would have great bloody nail in your coffin Gene.. Still that's the thing about this place always plenty of nails" He muttered, explaining what he really thought enjoying having some control in this bitter rivalry or power struggle.

"See I was right about Andy Smith and you were wrong.. Put that in your report Jimbo..D&Cs 0 Gene Hunt's guts 1"

"See that's the thing your guts.. You know whats hit you when you know where I'm taking you..Ray's victory today not yours.. Oh by the way I hear Alex is asking about Manchester funny that" Jim reminded him that he was a controlling maniac, weakened by the fact that his team seemed to have larger unrecognizable advantage over him without acknowledging it. Gene Hunt appeared to be on the brink of unpealing the layers behind the skin, like a forbidden fruit, something told Jim, his foe displayed a defeat able , easier streak which surely but sooner would reveal his true colours for everyone to see especially Alex.

What would she say when she discovers Gene's true involvement in Sam Tyler's death, would she have the courage to snap out of her building, emotional feelings towards him or would she find solemn comfort in Jim's welcoming arms.

**End of chapter**


	4. Decisions

**Great Minds Think Alike**

**Chapter 4**

**Probably not of one my best chapters, but it is an interesting one, Jim's screen presence was clearly notable in Episode 4 this is from his point of view, not gone into too much describing the last paragraph. **

As he rose at precisely 7am on the hour from his small single bed everyday was normal simple thankful routine , Jim got dressed sitting up, and now stood admiring his smartened appearance in the bedroom mirror, thankfully he'd chosen to wear a darker jacket and matching trousers today. A long difficult day lay ahead, paperwork, he requested DC Skelton would assist in helping to fish out some more evidence files from the basement in Fenchurch. After all he saw something particularly promising in the young Detective, his intelligence and hardworking skills resembled Jim's when he first started working for Scotland Yard as a Trainee Police Constable the agro, the hassle, the stress he was glad he overcame it eventually.

Arriving for work, an hour later and as he settled down, pondering life's punishing schedules he honestly prayed nothing would ruin this day not once not even having to be informed about Gene Hunt playing dirty tactics, depicting his self centered character as normality tended to kick in. He hated what Gene's glorified savior protective role over his fellow detectives. Why on earth did feel an affection and acknowledge a admiringly emotion.

Viv approached him surprisingly with a photo of an undercover copper Louise Gardner, handing it over, with information included on what her undercover operation entitled, studying it he became intrigued about how long DCI Wilson had sent her to remain undercover for while investigating the troublemaking Staffords, Terry and Daniel who were both well know and suspected to be unpopular drug dealers. Within half a minute he headed to address the team in CID with this information listening to Gene's temper as it raised up a notch unimpressively.

"The undercover dolly in question is Louise Gardener.. Morning…She's with your neighbors, the Handfield station… DCI Wilson he posted undercover to one of the Stafford family fronts 6 months ago…using the none the plume of Sarah Huddersfield..impressive I know.. So what else do you need to know" He finished speaking wanting to check whether Gene might decide to investigate thoroughly. The reaction was far from expected, his expression told of annoyance, loathing to be upstaged in conversation.

"When you gonna bugger off and let the police get on with some real work" He muttered, not daring to drag his eyes away as he studied his rival, pursuing his lips intensively.

"Rome wasn't build in a day Gene.. And an audit was never finished overnight. Still all the more reason why I can be more of help" he walked sideways to position himself by DC Skelton's desk. "Chris if you could just pop those photos up on the board over there. For me thanks its always help to have a visual aid" he appreciated Chris' immediate cooperation as he followed his orders.

"Sorry who are the Staffords?" Alex questioned Jim, Gene answered for him in the only way he knew possible.

"Bunch of Bastards.. Father Terry was a bit of a name back in his day.. One of London's finest. Don't let the image fool yer .. Nobody shits nastier than him " Gene fumed, bitterly, upon vaguely remembering them, on how they bought endless violence towards unfortunate victims that double crossed them during deals.

"Nearly went down for murder but managed to weasel his way out of it ..A list of unsolved crimes as long as you like" Jim paced up and down between both desks.

"that's Daniel, the son " Chris handed over a small black and white photo of Daniel Stafford, he appeared to be young, scruffy and miserable.

"Served three years for attempted murder" Shaz replied

"Business deal gone wrong" Jim bellowed standing closer more nearer to where Alex was currently sitting, his fingers twiddled with his glasses, unnoticeably his eyes were drawn towards her disappointingly she seemed to be more interested in watching Gene.

"He slashed his rival's across both cheeks..Gave him a gentle shove out of a window 15 storeys high bounced higher than Dolly Parton's fun bags"

"Daniel was released from prison in January.. As far as I can remember he's currently going straight running a mannequin supply firm" Shaz was briefly congratulated for added knowledge, however she expressed his latish appreciations.

"Who the van belong to?" Jim requested who the owner might be.

"Warren Johnson small time dealer.. Man City fan I know we sent uniform to pick him up" Ray complied, chewing a piece of gum on one side of his jaw.

"Well we know who has the answers don't we" Gene second guessed, probably a sign he might later be proved wrong.

"Maybe you should run with this. Think of it as an opportunity … see how you will be working with another station.. A modern police force needs to learn how to work as one entity as well as separate cells" Jim kindly suggested making a silent excuse of leaving CID to investigate, upon turning away Gene rubbed his feelings up the wrong way, insistently realizing the situation between both of them wouldn't be unimproved for the time being.

"Good incase why you're all wondering that's twat's speaks for us to speak to DCI Wilson" Jim half turned, meeting Alex's adorable reassuring smile.

_At least she seems to think otherwise and reassure me understandingly unlike that insecure, disadvantaged bastard who calls himself a DCI_

**xxxx**

When he saw the bloodied state of Louise Gardener, he shook his head in dismay, regretting he never could predict these unforeseen circumstances, he even infuriated when he discovered Gene an Alex paid an supervised visit to Louise at the mannequin supply building realizing they'd presumably jeopardized Handfield police station big undercover operation, he confronted them with intention, standing tall unafraid of anything in fact he acted more argumentative and defensive..

"What gave you the right to directly contact an undercover officer.."

"It was deemed a necessary…." Gene cut her sentence off.

"Its ok Bolls we don't have to answer pencil neck's questions" Gene confidentially answered, taking his gloves off from his hands.

"Oh believe me you do.. Maybe I was wrong to give you the leeway..hope to challenge you rise to the occasion"

"What's happened?" Alex looked confused, hoping to be filled on what appeared to have rattled Jim's emotions a little.

"She said she'll only speak to you ..god knows why" Jim acted further concerned for the threatened safety of Louise Gardener a woman he hardly knew, hardly had a chance of speaking to, he expressed some bitter glances as they slowly walked past him in the narrow corridor.

**xxxx **

While Gene stayed concentrated elsewhere, allowing his eyes to be drawn on uncompleted documents anything to avoid the constant wearingly, hammering personal flying insult aimed at him by Jim. . Jim himself enjoyed making his presence felt in Gene's brief absence, helping to tidy cabinet drawers. He overheard not far from the background, and felt predominant to involve himself offer some wise caring words after hearing how Alex reassured Louise, he stepped up to the plate, sympathizing with what she must be truly feeling sadly.

"You wanna run don't you? You wanna leave …I don't blame you, the end of the road is in sight..I'm asking you as a favour to me don't stop now keep going see this through till the end otherwise..its all been for nothing.." he extended a friendly reassuring hand above her shoulder. Alex smiled profusely, her impressions of Jim were changing variously in a manner of speaking, personality clashes , he seemed to handle it well in a calmer modern fashion unlike Gene who tend to bark threats unfortunately towards witnesses or even potential suspects.

The next day as Jim bumped in Alex once again during early morning tea break, not by coincidence as he liked to describe it.

"You're in early" Alex glanced up asking while she stared her cup of coffee.

"Charging side effects of an empty social life and a workaholic tendencies.. Yourself" He stared glaringly at her, his heart fluttered inside like it was a playable wooden violin, in hi9s imagination it felt as if Alex was playing it with her perfect carefree hands.

"Thanks to a tip off from Louise. we're planning on picking up Danny Stafford..over in White City this morning" she shyly smiled unaware why that was.

"Without jurisdiction" Jim quizzed with eagerness.

"Try telling that to the Guv" she knew her occasionally stressed out DCI too well almost.

"He's driven I'll give him that..you know I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night worried that I've misjudged him. That I'm in the wrong not him"

"Don't let him hear that. you'll never hear the end of it" Alex slightly warned, fully remembering, precisely he wouldn't take it presumably well. Jim dropped a pile of folders on the kitchen top, sighing silently.

"Did you get them those files from the storage room..in the hallway?" Alex asked as she hadn't seen them before.

"Chris dragged these out of the basement for me" Jim answered in convincingly, pressing the palsm of his hand on the whitened surface tops, mysterfied by her sudden changable behaviour, had she experienced some sleepless dreams like she basically admitted about.

"But you did get some from there"

"I haven't even started on this floor yet. Why" He itched his forehead , she sent confusing signals, as he studied her intently, a smile curved slyly hinting perhaps of shyness.

He edged to sit beside her, in the kitchen, questioning why she appeared to be jumpy and worried.

"You seem a little strung out"

"Do I" She nervously responded, maybe he stepped too closely.

"Yeah" he noted

"I haven't been sleeping very well actually..you know this might sound a little strange to you..but I think I'm being haunted" both detectives responded shy giggles, the chemistry uncanny for any other to witness, they bonded much better than expected, the chemistry more visible to seethe connection more warmly than any she shared with anyone else. She felt a huge sigh of relief that he took some interest.

"What metaphorically or"

"No Literally" she confessed thankful she'd gotten in off her chest altogether, this niggling worry that crept into her dreams.

"Or these property haunters selling it a bit..I can't say I believe in those sort of things to be honest…who is haunting you old lady …creepy child" Jim wanted to close his eyes, amazed that they were bonding. Gene interrupted with some important news from Ray.

**Xxxx**

News of Chris's assault on Danny Stafford in the cells quite literally spread like a wildfire and it left Jim with a dilemma to mull over, he expressed shocked in his creative image of the young Detective Constable had been rocked. Gene Hunt failed to stop the out of control detective and blamed him for the stressful mess. After he left his office, after their little intense spat which resulted in Gene knocking a plastic cup of coffee over important vital photographs of Danny's injuries.

He rested his head on the table, a million images floating through his mind, he had another letter to write to his boss Nicholas Callaghan back at D&C when this case sufficiently wrapped up. He was dumbfounded to overhear about the incident with Alex and Louise being kidnapped from her flat, another huge screw up by the reliable DCI.

He furiously confronted, feeling an urge to crack horribly, to punch some common sense into him, pressurizing him hugely "Gets worse Daniel Stafford never made it to the hospital he escaped from the ambulance..I've only just this minute had the call…Its not good enough Gene an officer out there in danger… a man with a grudge set free .. Thanks to your leadership you bet hope to god she is okay cause the clock is ticking" he growled, his blood boiled, he felt an indescribable emotion, it was plain obvious Gene was evidentially incapable of running Fenchurch CID because everyday he seemed to make a rash decision that ended putting a colleague or a vital witness's life in grave danger.

As the team raced to save the day, Jim Keats pulled up in his vehicle arrived unexpectedly he was suggestively requesting that no harm came to Louise Gardener, his motives weren't fully suspected, sending Ray and Chris into the warehouse, Jim, Alex and Gene spied Louise and Terry in a loving embrace as they headed into a dangerous confrontation, Louise displayed a gun pointing at the three present.

Alex tried to reason with Louise, Jim advised her calmly she unwilling to comply with them.

"Listen to Alex..Louise" he positioned him carefully standing alongside Alex as she attempted to talk Louise into giving up altogether, the situation became hopeless, trying to convince Louise to drop the weapon, Gene fired a shot which startled the controlling young female copper.

As events spiraled out of control, Brian escaped from getting attacked by Ray and Chris jumped into a white van, tragically Louise was hit on impact, to the side of her right hip, falling on the cold paved floor.

Everyone stood in shock, no one was willing to aid her, comfort her so Jim, took it upon himself, studying her weakening, half lifeless body, there was nothing that could be done for her. She looked frightened, terrified, holding on to her life as it began to slowly but surely ebb away from this knowing life. He bent down and placed a hand at the back of her head,. He'd seen it before, it scared him inside his own subconscious, a life in his hands and he guided them to be at peace with themselves, be acceptant of what they've accomplished in their lives and sooth them peacefully in a never-ending comforting sleep.

He closed his eyes tighter than could ever imagine to do, absorbing this precious young life, one word escaped his lips "soul" and he opened his weary eyes once more, placing his thumb and fourth finger over her eyes to send her away

Everyone felt at a loss, teary eyed, to witness the tragic events that occurred, to cheer them up Gene suggested in leaving work early and having drinks in Luigis. Jim rejoined them afterwards informing them of his decision regarding Chris impromptu attack on Daniel Stafford, "I've decided to write it down in my report as accidental" he caringly informed them, hoping anything he'd said previously over the past few days would be forgiven with a drink. As he turned to go to the bar Gene stood up and congratulated him, predominantly he assumed the DCI was seeing eye to eye with him but predictably that wasn't the case. Alex exchanged some harsh words, belittling her superior officer.

Jim sampled one of Luigi's tasty fruity cocktail drink, Alex left Gene to himself and apologized to Jim at the bar unaware their conversation was being analyzed intentionally by the DCI's prying eyes.

"Sorry for his uncaring , unbearable words…I know its hard for you two to see eye to eye.."

"You don't have to apologize Alex. He's obviously made his point pretty clear… If its alright can you leave me alone in peace..I have some letters I need to be writing up to my boss" Jim sadly left,, disappointingly, a secret hurt, damaged feelings lay in tatter, it felt like when seeing Alex she was blinded by Gene..perhaps hypnotized, he made a bullet point note to add it to his final draft in his letter.

**End of chapter**


	5. Life or Death Part 1

**Great Minds Think Alike **

**Chapter 5- Life or Death Part 1**

**Since Jim Keats featured less in Episode 5, I've skipped forward to type up Episode 6' set of events, for the first paragraph of this latest chapter , I've typed my idea of what Alex and Jim may have discussed when they left CID. I have added something really odd and strange in what Jim tells Alex, I think its something he would definitely say in an episode and i think this more like a build up just before Viv is trapped in the Prison with the cellmates . Sorry about this chapter being very short i promise it will kick into gear in Life or Death Part 2 - Chapter 6.**

Jim was revelatory pleased that his talk with Alex in the corridor had turned out to be a lot better than expected. She'd even taken upon herself to inform him about what words were exchanged between Gene and Geoff Bevan outside the club after the incident occurred with Frank Hardwick. However as he accompanied her towards the main help desk, she stopped him in his tracks when he implied about Gene's motives.

"Huh that's weird..are you suggesting Gene possibly dangerously threatened him to inflict punishment, you do realize Alex he may have told you various lies to protect whatever truth he's decisively hiding from you… No matter what you think of him I'd best advise you carefully and efficiently to take another second glimpse at the man you think you know so well…Look like I said in the hospital you're the best of the best… the best Detective Inspector I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know …you're full of determination and you display a unique unbreakable dedication in how bravely you allow your mind to reach out and run freely" Jim smiled holding eye contact, emotionally he felt a secret admiration for her, in the last few weeks it had gone beyond professionalism and friendship, disappointingly he knew nothing could ever happen because it would potentially jeopardize her evidently discovering the overall truth and getting home to where she so rightfully belonged.

"Jim why on earth do you distastefully dislike Gene ? Because to me none of this is literally making common sense…what do you want me to admit..Yes I know despite everything me and him have had to encounter previously we've came out fighting and felt relieved afterwards that a case was solved.. I completely trust him and if the worst unforgiving scenario journeyed to the surface I'll swear to find my own way home without you hassling me, nudging me." Anger bubbled to the surface within Alex's thoughts, she could sense the two men despised the other, she hated it, being practically trapped in the middle of it as it began to escalate out of control.

"Look Alex I really don't want to harmfully compromise your emotional state, vulnerability questionably , You can travel so far in a lifetime and never dare for one single second to look backwards over your shoulder , Gene Hunt has predominantly continuously prevented you from returning back home because he so desperately desires for everyone to remain unscathed, the ashes to stay untouchable, before they are preferred to be scattered over the white cliffs on a glistening Sunday morning, its scary the everlasting haunting dreams you have as the shovel buries you into a deep unfortunate shallow grave … Sorry Pardon me I'm burying my own head …Your ultimate target is to uncover what did happen to Sam Tyler whether to pass judgement on Hunt's inevitable guilt".. He adjusted his glasses, from where they covered his eyes and placed them back on again before continuing.

"You honestly don't believe Gene may be shielding him secretly from the eye of the oncoming storm…I believe you're fantasizing … Gene is pawned from the depths of coldness and is practically embedded rooted underneath the earths layer awaiting my gesture, indication to be exposed to the air for poor individual to witness .. " He sighed sadly, worried as to why she might be still siding with DCI Hunt.

Without uttering another word, a bewildered, dismayed Alex stormed off back to CID, her blossoming friendship with Jim lay floating above an iceberg, without looking back to acknowledge his brief unhappy feedback , utterly fed up to the bone with Jim's bothersome occasional interference in attempting to purposely damage her virtually balanced professional relationship with Gene, she'd unsuccessfully attempted to withstand her ground against the younger Detective Chief Inspector, but it precisely felt as if he was placing seeds of uncertainty in her mind to rapidly distrust the man she cared so deeply and emotionally about , someone she had known for over two years. In fact she expressed infuriation towards both Detective Chief Inspectors .

Today had worn her out gruelingly and she swiftly departed unwilling to share a well deserved drink with any of her colleagues in Luigis it wasn't a changeable rejection, all it proved itself to be that an early night's sleep was required urgently, she'd hopefully try to get through to Gene's brick layered thoughts tomorrow morning, hopefully explaining her reasons for leaving with Jim instead of accepting a drink in his office. She'd already felt annoyed for seeing Litton being escorted from Fenchurch East, catching just in time to say her goodbyes to him.

"You alright Ma'am?" a concerned Shaz asked, sensing Alex's silence and visible emotions, she glanced up to see Gene had closed the blinds of his office in an attempt of ignoring her.

**Xxxx**

3 Days passed by and as news spread like wildfire over the local London news station over a pending prison riot in Fenchurch's local overcrowded prison constitute, an indescribable straightforwardness became apparent that most of the qualified riot squad had to go in fully prepared, riot shields, baton sticks and anyone good Police Constable who observantly displayed a high-quality punching fists in the matter of events spiraling out of control. As Gene thoroughly liked to mention much to Jim's dismay and difference of opinion: a good sense of whacking, thumping, kneeing some smug faced bastard in the groin and head butting ought to almost immediately shut their mouthy gobshite gobs up and cure their doped up brain cells.

Jim fell behind, on accomplishing last minute unfinished work, he deliberately hated being labeled a pen pusher and slow minded especially by Gene on one of his good, joyful days. Now as the riot squad kept up the training procedures all every man occupied the narrow corridors, Jim felt he'd experienced all this before, the preparations.

However he knowingly implied to himself something major will occur today, a day where Gene Hunt could possibly mess up big time if he didn't get his understanding and brain into full top gear. He decisively chose to enter when overhearing Hunt's decision to maintain order in the prison where things were spiraling out of control. In matter of fact he desired to speak with Alex to ask whether she was going to investigate what happened to Sam Tyler, he knew many things she wouldn't fully understand, what your life meant to be walking amongst people who still felt incredibly strange.

Gene was not best pleased to see him swanning around like a gifted individual, the man had nerve or a great big soft arsed cheek, entering into CID especially after the events of three nights previous, he'd still not forgiven him for kicking Derek Litton out of the station and sending him back to Manchester, Gene vowed to keep in touch with old nemesis and fellow Detective Chief Inspector.

_Can't keep his bloody nose out of our business ...He's got the nerve to be still hanging around 'ere' what he's trying to achieve, whatever it is I won'r let 'im' walk over my gravestone, still walking around he's the untouchable king of the mountain, I'm going to do this restore order my own way and if Keats doesn't like well...tough._

**End of chapter**

**Next chapter will be posted in a few weeks, might take me a while to do but i'll definitely be completing this chapter, I'm having so my ideas for this to type up individually, Got a good idea for Chapter 8 for the car scene where they were listening to Club Tropicana **


	6. Life or Death Part 2

**In this second part I really wanted to portray a difference within Keats to really tell what he's thinking deep down, I know it seems odd to something like this but I think at the same time its intriguing and potentially fascinating, why and how he eventually chooses Viv and knows he's done the right thing.**

**Great Minds Think Alike Chapter 5 Life or Death part 2 **

Jim's eyes twitched ever so slightly as he acknowledged what his complicated rival DCI was decisively trying to prove something truthful , a hint- perhaps that his uncaring, bad mannered bully ways might jeopardize this prison riot or nevetheless would be something that would question his ill-mannered reputation never hindered from his thoughts , at the moment he maintained a close eagle-eyed watch as Gene grabbed his coat and prepared to lead the riot squad team, including a deeply nervous Viv into impending dangerous territory. Not that Jim felt remotely impressed by what Gene was perilously accomplish inaccurately, _its __just going to be another one of those fascinating days watching him placing colleague after colleague in danger, after all this it'll be a glorious, victorious day when Alex ultimately realizes the truth about the man she cares regularly about, oh she'll wish she stuck by me through thick and thin._

An hour had dauntingly drifted by and news broke through that the planned takedown at the overcrowded prison had dramatically turned on its head, Alex closed her eyes feeling an uncontrollable sense of indescribable dread, Jim couldn't tell because concentrating on her distraught emotions, he acknowledged the significant detail that she confidentially kept her feelings close to her heart never allowed anyone to guess, she tried to prevent herself from sobbing she couldn't cry she really felt she desired to feel strong to overcome her emotions act as professional as ever. As they waited for Gene to return, Jim lead Alex out into the corridor. She looked up towards him as he towered over her, Chris and Ray were stunned that the prisoners had taken one of Fenchurch East's very own hostage, she struggled too say anything, stuttering unwanted words, mumbling them profusely.

"I know you want to cry Alex trust me i can see this clearly in your eyes, i must say this now before its too late you've never listened to anything i''ve said, Gene Hunt marched in there, without a care in the world without realizing what consequences may develop, he diminshed everything that a promising detective should follow in dangerous situations such as this one...listen Alex i really don't want to see you become blinded by him, i know he must have had that same effect on Sam..ways of keeping here" Jim sadly stated placing a hand over her left hand side which prevented her from wriggling or sashaying away, he therefore worried for Alex, as he'd found some things that about Gene Hunt that literally made him adamantly focused in the job he'd planned to do, take down everything around the popular Detective Chief Inspector, everything he cherished and had came to love, Jim suspected Alex and Gene's professional relationship might be on the predictable brink of sudden relationship, after he'd witness an ignited spark in both detectives' eyes.

"Leave me alone Jim..just go and bugger off and embark on your interferences elsewhere" Alex requested to which he agreed as he retreated back to his office down the corridor. He sensed something unexpected would happen and that it would be centered around Viv James' hostage situation, what clever, brilliant plan would DCI Hunt come up with this time, some selfish inconsiderately rushed tactic yep that's was like Hunt definitely like him to think of something like this.

**xxxx**

Jim quietly rejoined the CID team of Fenchurch East as their plan was to communicate with the leader of the demanding prisoners, Jason, he thoughtlessly sat back poised, relaxed and comfortable ashes of smoke emerging from his mouth as he smoked a cigarette, his strong lungs drawing in its distinctive smell, he wanted to see Gene suffer, fall miserably flat on his backside, he saw something in the team, the team that had been held here for too long, he aimed to set them free decisively.

Ray attempted to communicate by shouting over the loudspeakers but that fell of deaf ears even after Alex tried to negotiate with Jason.

"You know what i think he actually means it" Jim intently heard the commotion in the monitoring room, the chair Alex sat swivling away.

Some minutes later Ray finished a conversation on the phone and informed the CID team of some news.

"Guv We've had a tip-off about that escaped prisoner Paul Thordy:" Keats recognized the name straight away but chose to take a step back and listen to what Gene had to say in response, he followed the team into the corridor, eagerly listening to what they said.

**Xxxx**

Without nothing else to do cure his boredom, Jim found Viv's football behind the desk counter and bounced it on the floor as he returned to CCTV room, to keep Alex company, she looked like she needed after her little quarrel with Gene an hour earlier, whistling and humming perfectly West Ham's I'm forever Blowing Bubbles as he entered in the monitoring room.

"I'm forever Blowing Bubbles" he said

"What?" Shaz didn't like know much about football nor did she take a keen interest in listening to Ray and Chris wittering on about who'd win Manchester Derby matches.

"West Ham's anthem" he bounced the ball about..

" Oi That's Viv 's ball" Shaz took the ball off him and left to be getting on with some other important work.

Jim sighed wondering "What's going through his head?"

"He'll know he can rely on his friends" Alex answered keeping a focus on the screen that showed a blood stained Viv with hands tied to the back of a wooden chair, he looked dazed.

"Like you...things are happening Alex..surely you know this once you distance yourself positively after the aftermath of arguing with Hunt" Jim glanced back at her in answering.

"Now isn't the right time for this" Alex had some guts in matching her thoughts to his.

Jim looked around the surroundings of this old fashioned room did not impress him one bit "Now is exactly the right time Alex…Look at you, in here, isolated…What's Gene done?…what do you know" Jim single-mindedly tested her, the conversation before Gene returned consisted of allowing Alex to confess, in god honest truth he hardly knew too much they he preferred to admit. He wanted her to tell him confidentially so Shaz or Gene wouldn't just happen to be overhearing, the truth ought to be heard precisely no matter what.

"He's covered things up" Alex answered in a short response reply.

"What things?..Tell me" He knew he shouldn't pressure her because he generally respected Alex for the ultimate and unthanked determination she displayed during previous criminal investigations, she displayed toughness, a rare kindness spirited heart, she refused to give up and she looked out for others needs when they felt let down.

He knowingly guessed, the explicable way, her caramel shaped eyes glared up at him, she gave him the distinctive unmistakable impression, a full-blown confession was imminent, her lips quivered lightly as his gaze focused on her, suspiciously she felt he might be trapping her in saying something about Gene she'd regret, his own lingering eyes would never give up until she uttered the significant information he wished to hear.

Impatience grew thin, why did she want to stand by Gene, he just couldn't understand why, she couldn't look him in the eye a moment later, so he kindly tried reasoning with her, hoping she'd be capable of opening to him when she chose the right moment.

"You ever stared at something so long the rest of your vision goes black?" Jim poised an out of the blue complicated question upon her.

Alex didn't know.

"Some nuns see the Virgin Mary move…is it real or a trick of the mind brought on blind devotion..stop avoiding the inevitable and tell me…Make it real " Jim thoroughly empathized, thinking of a chapter of religious book he'd read as a young boy.

"I need evidence..I can't rely" Alex slightly panicked.

Jim determinedly pointed to the screen, pointing towards Viv "This man is relying on us to do the right thing, his private conversation was disrupted by a returning Gene who had more information on Paul Thordy, Jim pulled back feeling strenuously annoyed by Alex's lack of genuine concentration on what she had to discover once and for all, did Gene Hunt kill Sam Tyler because he too had uncovered the unforgiving truth?

_She doesn't get what i'm asking, her eyes look as if they're burdened, overwhelmed by emotion, a determination to stay close to him, i don't want her to be falling in love with Gene, if she does what hope or regained strength does she have left...none when she discovers the questionable possibilites about him, oh trust myself i shall she's in for the shock of her life, her heartbeat will decrease_

"Our escaped prisoner, Paul Thordy turns out he shared a cell with Jason Sacks. Somebody tried to cover it up"

"You think his escape and the riot's connected?" Alex asked.

"No, I've just spent an age scouring those files for my own mindless entertainment" Gene unsympathetically answered, clearly Jim didn't find this one bit amusing.

Gene went to meet Ray and Chris back at base, denying Alex to come along with him as someone needed to keep an watchful eye on Keats.

"Head back to the station, Find out what you need Alex, Now…Before its too late" He reminded her, it felt as if he told over a hundred times and she'd bitterly refused to listen always looking as if she wanted to believe Gene's every word.

"What about Viv?"

"I'll let you know, if anything happens here" His eyes scrutinized intently as she left, exchanging a momentarily silent glare back before opening the door to leave. Now all alone he looked for something entertaining to do, occasionally he couldn't rid himself of Alex's secretive thoughts.

_Why won't she listen to me it as if, Jericho had descended back to earth and has foolishly washed over her conscience with utter blindness and fake reassurance. _

**xxxx**

Nighttime had come earlier, darkness creeping in within the CCTV room, Jim played cards, he was winning as normal, he imagined quite literally although it looked bizarre, his invisible opposite would lose to him, his best options was to pay Paul Thordy as no one in the station knew not even Alex who had began to question whether Thordy could be telling the truth of being Sam Tyler, previously Keats and Thordy had shared a numerous past meetings between each other as the Discipline and Complaints officer attended meeting with prisoners, the name of Thordy fascinated Jim, he'd uncovered some notes of failed medical.

"Hello Paul, long time no see" Jim smiled as he stood evenly by the door, hands tucked in his pockets, studying the escaped prisoner's state of mind, which appeared somewhat jittery and disturbed, everytime Jim spoke, it looked clear to see that Jim possessed a Psychological hold over Thordy, not one that he could threaten him with.

"What do you want come to wash my brain with your religious mumbo jumbo eh James?" He laughed hysterically, his eyes widening persistently, the crazed prisoner didn't fear him, he knew this for sure.

"Huh Perhaps" Jim grinned " I require an urgent big favour from you, remember last time, I saw you, you asked me to do something for you and I did successfully, well my friend the time has come for you to do something me and this involves being particularly utterly convincing and intiguing as after I leave you'll be having another visitor before long…DI Alex Drake…she wants to be assured of answers from you about you becoming Sam Tyler after he died, I need you to not to mess this up as everything remains important for the truth to be told and everyone to rejoice in my savior of them"

"You're mad..lost your marbles eh Jimbo" Paul jabbed towards his fourth finger above his left eye.

"Well not as mad as you are Paul… someone's coming" Jim heard the familiar sound of footsteps clattering from outside, he approached the cell door, pivoting around and glkancing sseriously, placing a finger above his forehead as a motivational finger gesture, Paul looked as crazier that eve,r his breathing becoming agitated, from what Jim remembered the last he visited him, he looked as madder than an gorilla.

Jim locked up now standing ion the darkened narrower corridor "Just thought I had to check..Didn't want him getting any more energetic visits from the police eh" Alex stood side by side with him.

"I just wanted to spend a bit of time with him..Is that all right?" She generously explained.

"Be my guest" Jim acknowledged this, laughing lightly.

**Xxxx**

The very morning a meeting had been organized jointly by Jim and Gene.

"I had a call from the evening papers, Sacks wants to talk to the press in a couple of hours time" Gene addressed the troops, Jim jotted down some notes on lined paper.

"Any word on Viv, Guv?" Chris asked.

"He's been moved… We can no longer see him on CCTV " Jim cleverly answered before his fellow DCI had a chance of answering.

"Please feel free to butt in. Jim" Gene added, expressively looking as pissed off then ever.

"DI Drak, anything else you want to share with the class?" Gene leaned more forward than backwards, tentatively hoping she wasn't blabbing on about Sam's death.

"Requesting the press represents their desire to legitimize their actions..it's the hangover syndrome"

"Answer? Yes it bloody is..Course they're going to get the press but I'm gonna go in amongst them" Gene announced without prior notice, clearly he hadn't thought this through or asked what everyone thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, they've seen you" Jim revealed some dismay and utter bewilderment at Gene's careless motivations.

"They've not seen me or Chris" Ray added.

"An undercover operation is risky" Jim didn't like this plan whatsoever, he expressed some discontent about it.

"Its not a risk we should take" Alex said

"Bollocks! They're going for the sympathy vote, It's like the paddles in the Maze" Gene swaggered positively.

Gene walked away, arguments with Alex couldn't help his course on a day to day basis as he Chris and Ray made their way to leave the office.

"Erm excuse me, I haven't finished" Jim waved a folder in his hand that contained his written notes and an undisclosed paper.

"I have" Gene bitterly informed him with his back turned.

"We have updates from prison services…If anyone isn't interested in hearing them, feel free to accompany your DCI" Jim shook his head, how did he manage not to want to head butt Gene in frustration, this man was incapable of shaking hands with him, sitting down to eat food or drink tea or coffee with.

**xxxx**

One of the cell alarms rung out blaring throughout the station as Alex proceeded to investigate, she'd met Jim there and right in front of them to their hidden horror police sergeants retrieved the plastic bag from over his head, he laid flat on his back in his vest, they couldn't both believe their eyes, what on earth had Gene said or tried to do to Paul Thordy, kill him at first hand, all Jim knew his undetected plan seemed to work miracles as this made Gene appear even more suspiciously and guilty-ridden whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"What are you doing here?" Alex looked upset and saddened by Gene's apparent actions.

"I work here"

"No, here now in his cell" Jim felt as if he need to be accused.

"I was helping him" Gene answered

"Once he's been seen, get him up yo interview room3, I need to talk to him" Alex requested

"You're coming back to the prison with the rest of us Bolly"

Jim stepped back once again, witnessing the nasty fireworks flaring up between the argumentative detectives.

"He was Sacks' cellmate. He might have some information that could help us" Alex felt a coldness within her heart and the person to blame was Gene and she knew this obviously.

"That man is not Sam Tyler" Gene aimed to reason with her.

"He's a confidence trickster, You don't listen to him, you don't talk to him do you understand" Alex never looked back to listen as she followed the police sergeants.

Jim had his significant words to add, to wind Gene up, to see him buckle intensely under pressure, to see those weights around him come crashing down.

"The good ship, Fenchurch is listing Gene..that crack in the hull is only gonna get wider..What now?" He saw an indescribable intimidation with Gene's left eye, the unspoken fear of atonement.

"Now? I'm gonna show you something Jimbo, something that should be explained" Gene without a care nudged hard into James' shoulder as they head back to his office.

"What this your memoirs?" A heavy folder thudded on Gene's desk, Jim had some explaining to do of his own, a list of visits to prison over the last year, Jim shared visits with some prisoners.

Two hours later without mentioned to him, Gene had sent in Ray and Chris in undercover without informing Alex or Jim, this proved to be disastrous as Ray and Chris had been beating to a pulp by the overcrowded prisoners.

Jim looked upon Gene knowing he'd made a momentous error.

They'd receive word that Jason Sacks, wanted them to bare witness to seeing the hostages been endangered brutally.

At 9pm , outside the prison Jim organized the teams that would enter the prison and fight back against the brutal prisoners, he'd overheard that Alex had helped Gene trick Thordy and that their professionalism and respect was on the same wavelength once again.

He lead everyone towards the tattered, torn off doorway and waved his bat like an American baseball player, standing by as fights broke out, prisoners leapt on Jim's team, Chris and Ray managed to escape beating, kicking their way, Ray nodded approvingly as he saw Alex kneeing a prisoner painfully in the groin.

"Blimey is she turning into the Guv or something" they both presumed.

As fights continuously escalated, an unmarked Jim worried he hadn't saw Alex and Gene, he presumed they'd broken into around the back oor the side entrance of the prison, he felt as if he should have a richly-deserved toughened death wish, eventually as he searched high and low for any of Sacks cellmates, bizarrely he came across a wounded Viv in a darkened secluded part of the prison somewhere where they couldn't be heard, noticing he'd been shot, blood seeping out underneath white shirt, Jim didn't speak, he whistled endlessly approaching towards with intentions in mind, miming the words of West Ham's glorious anthem what he enjoyed humming along to since 10 years old, he sought after something Viv desperately tried to cling on to, his frightened weakened body was slowly giving into Jim's possessive demonic mind.

_Look at him, too scared to be a respected man to stand up defiantly above others, his poor Guv too weakened to do anything, I'm not sorry for this _Jim crouched down on his knees, he saw the unspeakable, the terrified unbalanced child that hid within Viv's exposed redeemed conscious, he seeked forgiveness from Gene but the time had come to collect something Jim wanted, desired to send through a word he dared not speak.

He placed his hands on both sides on Viv's face and violently shook everything out of it, in his mind he knew he was helping, guiding him voluntarily and that he was only sending the fallen Desk Sergeant to an undiscovered place where he ought to belong amongst other fallen soldiers ones who never found much deserved peace for themselves. Looking back down he saw the life and energy had been sucked from Viv's lifeless body, Gene found them both, _does he know what I've done, he couldn't claim him, he had no authority to in his blackened heart. _

Jim exchanged one last glare with Alex, carefully warning of whatever was to come and he needed to feel strong and composed for what would be revealed in due course. He smiled happily to himself as he heard the sounds of crying in the background.

**End of chapter**

**I feel I might have rushed this chapter a little because I missed out some important things that were shown in the episodes, hope that's alright, Seeing as how Jim seemed more determined for Alex to uncover the truth about Gene in the last two episodes of Series 3, I'm going to shed some light on the dramatic scenes he shared with Alex. I'm going to be having a lot fun with Chapter 7, sudden twists and why Jim is stalling for time to make the decisive move just as Gene and Alex are about to kiss.**


	7. The Final Chapter Part 1

**Nearing the end of this fanfic, i've set out a fascinating insight to why and how Jim places his motivational skills to use, i added some different scenes to this too, I''ve split this in half once again, concluding Episode 7's story and emerging it with the sytart of Episode 8.**

**Great Minds Think Alike Chapter 7: Its The Final Chapter part 1**

Viv's funeral conclusively united Gene and Alex as they sat together, Alex ignoring Jim's polite offer of sitting next to him. _The last thing she said to me that night three nights ago I cared very much about Viv, the look you gave me in the prison corridors inadequately has demonstrated your uncaring emotions, why doesn't she understand consequential blunders only indicate a complex downfall for the pressured one, once she's sees what I have in store for everyone, she'll evidently believe the truth about Gene Hunt and how he's pitifully lied to her since day one… _Jim scrupulously became aware of, the conspicuous subdued sadness that overwhelmed Gene's trustworthy team, he shrewdly recognized the fact that a funeral for a much loved colleague could do many things to enlighten the poignant tone, perhaps bring a group of mourners together or drive a wedge between good friends, at that precise moment he barely couldn't overlook the enraged glare Gene bestowed towards a giggling Chris, he couldn't blame the young Detective, in spite of everything Jim secretly realized it was attention-grabbing sight to observe from the background behindhand the church-goers, Jim durably noted he should generously attend church more often, thoughtlessly placing his professional career at the forefront of his genuine religious beliefs.

As the mourners headed off one by one to Luigi's, Jim strong-mindedly decided to head back to CID, he basically couldn't tolerate being amongst grievers as it obviously left a dreary discomfort in his heart and soul, continually under pressure to pay attention to touching speeches about an appreciated recently deceased sergeant or a detective he barely been acquainted with.

As the nightfall darkened over London, Jim before long arrived, swaggering along the unoccupied passageway of Fenchurch East, as he approached in the direction of CID, he gathered someone had stayed behind later, probably for the same reasons as him , he didn't know who but aimed to ultimately discover who it was. Nevertheless he anticipated beyond any shadow of a doubt how much he'd joyfully sit back, watch the fireworks explode, seeing Gene Hunt's long standing kingdom crashing approximately around him forever.

Nearing closer, It was Alex, who quietly stayed behind choosing to avoid the rest of the team, he speculated that she didn't do the funeral reception thing either, coincidentally he easily reasoned with that.

She looked to be reflecting on recent events as she sat in quiteness at her desk just by the door , Jim presumed, he opened the door and stepped inside, the glimmer of darkened light came from Gene's office and the photocopying room on the far hand side of the office. He didn't speak, he chose to stand there, until she decided to open up about her feelings, whether that included doing what he'd wanted her to do, get him Gene Hunt, a full-blown confession on the real reason behind Sam Tyler's death _now or never_, it was time she found out everything she needed to know, what this world actually meant, how far its boundaries outstretched, the true identity of her much loved Detective Chief Inspector etc.

"Another good officer gone, Alex…" Jim presumed he'd courteously best remind her as he strolled around the office.

"Sir" she sensitively replied, surprised to acknowledge he came in unnoticed.

"Find a dead police officer, and penny to a pound you'll find Gene Hunt standing over him" Jim answered effectively, clutching his cigarette between his fingers.

"Sir, If you don't mind I've got things to do" Alex seemed bothered, troubled by something.

"Still you're the lucky one, Your bullet didn't kill you" Jim stubbed his cigarette out into Ray's ashtray on his desk, turning away from chatting to her momentarily.

"It was an accident" He overheard her answer instantaneously, eyes averting to glance over at Alex once more, as she looked to be clutching a picture, he moved toward her desk, positioning himself right by her, intriguingly becoming interested in what this would be.

"Who's this?" He reached his hand out, even bowled over as she gave not lying to him.

"Its sounds stupid, but you know the ghost I was telling you about?" Alex filled him on that previous conversation they shared two weeks ago in the staff kitchen.

"Where did you find it?" Jim asked ever more feeling an intense emotion to ask.

"The Guv's office"

"Another dead copper?" Jim could only speculate, despite knowing the eventual truth, he had to say anything so things he done wouldn't arouse Alex's suspicions, he had her believing him, that was hopeful. He sniggered suddenly to hide whatever he could so he wouldn't give the game away.

"He's slippery, even putting this report together working next to him, covers his tracks"

"He's a good copper" Alex said tryng to dismiss his endless accusations, she somehow still claimed to be sticking up for him, it didn't faze Jim as he realized this, it felt as if she might be obsessed in wanting Gene to be the a spick-and-span, immaculate copper she'd grown closer to much more than she preferred to let on.

"He's a killer….and this" Jim said, as he grabbed the roll of film that Alex foolishly left on the table, keen to take an interest.

"That was with it…I'm gonna get it developed…I" Alex couldn't defend her words against him, he always seemed to be one step ahead every time, knowed the right thing to say even when she presumed some words she said could have potentially stung him like a jellyfish.

"Well we've got superior facilities at D&C, I'll do it" Jim kindly offered, not daring to wait for her answer, as he placed it in his jacket pocket and leaned closer, his breath easy to feel against her face.

"You know, um….you could no more turn your back on a bent copper than stop breathing…We're the same, you and me" He wanted her to assure him, she would accept this considerable thoughtful gesture, he couldn't have making a fool of him, he hoped she take this on board and to heart the seriousness of this upcoming conclusion.

"Except I don't want it to be true. So we're not on the same, are we?" Alex fought back almost fighhting back tears, he couldn't blame her, displaying that toughened, determination professional skill he first admired her for, when he looked at her amazing credentials, records.

"The time has come, Alex…Do what you were put here to do…Get me Gene Hunt" He detected an overwhelming bitterness in his lungs, he smoked too hard became too stressed, it was as if bringing down Gene was like an unstoppable obsession. He left her in stillness as he decided it would bes best to go home.

**xxxx**

The next morning, Jim displayed symptoms of a hangover, taking a tablet just before he entered the station, swaggering in, he had a god awful lot of activities to do, as he pushed open his office door, he smirked competently, acknowledging the unseen package on his desk, the instant satisfaction within his lingering eyes as he unveiled three VHS tapes nothing nor one could stop him, always feeling possibly he possessed an invulnerable streak.

Jim soon eventually caught up on the team's latest investigation on the murder of Oliver Mdlovu adding to Gene ever-growing headache.

"Jimbo, my mood's improved, Murderer apprehended, Intentional incident avoided and terrorist in the cells and on a promise"

"In your dreams"

Jim glanced at Gene, lightheartedly before mentioning something else he hadn't quite cottoned on about yet. "Glad you're in a good mood"

He couldn't understand why he had managed t put up with Gene's constant ramblings, take downs, mocking of D&C.

"The dead man Oliver Ndlovu"

"What about him?"

"He's Special Branch..his real name is Vincent Sarpong, he was originally from South Africa, but had lived in London for five years, worked for Special Branch for three. Heard rumours that the exiled ANC were gathering bomb-making materials looking to avenge the attack on their Patten St offices." Jim briefed Gene and Alex on this, generally impressed to overhear she knew of this.

"The what" Gene stayed utterly clueless nor which Jim noted.

"The point is, the ANC have been plotting their revenge ever since, Sarpong figured it out"

"Which is why he was killed" Alex remembered this.

"President PW Botha is due in London for secret talks with the Prime Minster" Jim twiddled a throwing dart to entertain himself.

"You think they'll try and off Botha?" Gene said.

Sarpong thought so, which ios why they execute him" Jim came to a conclusive suggestion, Gene wasn't buying this suggestion at all, assuming his own overall thought.

"No, his wounds were the result of a frenzied stabbing, I don't buy it"

"Quite frankly, nobody's very interested ion what you buy Gene..Special Branch have lost one of their own. They'll take the accused off our hands" Jim amusingly mocked, enjoying the glum look of his rival's face. _Huh how inconsiderate of you Gene…you continue to disappoint me_

"Well what will happen to him" Alex expressed concern, some niggling doubts.

"None of our business" Jim eagerly replied, leaving them alone to contemplate what they might do next.

**Xxxx**

As he finished the latest chapter of his accomplished report, Jim eavesdropped on the overheard voices from the next room and strong-mindedly decided to investigate once more, he recognized Chris instantly, he dropped in on their conversation before appearing right before them requesting an urgent quick word with Alex.

"DI Drake can I borrow you a minute..my office" She complied straight away, leaving Chris alone, probably to go and check on Tobias, she sighed thoughtfully beginning to follow him. This was visibly becoming quite a habit, them bumping into one another on darkened after hour nights .She said they weren't the same, weren't on the same page, how much she would prove to be in a matter of days.

The mini heat wave in Jim's office looked unbearable for Alex, as she felt sweaty, as if her blouse was annoyingly sticking to her. Just how and why did he honestly prefer the heating within his temporary office to feel so humid.

"There's no evidence to support Special Branch's allegations on Tobias or Oliver/Vincent" He had enough on this, choosing to confront Alex over what he'd importantly requested she do for him the previous day. His genuine mood darkened, unappreciatively of why she looked to be stalling, incapable of accepting what he'd basically been telling her for so many weeks, Jim noted Alex continuously lacked encouragement to uncover the truth at firsthand.

" Do you think this is a game, some flirty silly game been played out by you, me and Hunt." He looked seriously, yet composed, as he turned to face her, identifying the look of guilt in her expression as she nervously answered, the weights in her eyes telling an all too different story altogether.

"No I don't think it's a game" Alex replied, hesitantly, feeling pressurized by Jim's insightful gaze.

"Sam Tyler lost his life by all accounts an extraordinary man, his life was taken from him, murdered"

"We don't know that we can't be sure" Alex said.

"Yes we do!, in our hearts we know that now its down to you Alex to take that final step, to find out from Hunt's own mouth, where he did how he did and why he did" Jim bitterness threatened to make him snap at any moment, impatience grew thin, depending on her.

"Its not that easy is it Sir" Her determination shone through, fighting back and forth for what she truly believed.

"Actually it is, its about being a solution to despicable problem or being a part of the problem itself" He muttered irritably, sensing she was becoming closer to Hunt more than ever, Jim loathed this, he'd do anything to prevent anything further from happening between two quarrelsome detectives.

"Erm..I'm having dinner this evening with DCI Hunt hopefully I'll find out the truth then" She remotely answered, positively, needing to get him off her back form the time being.

"Last Chance Alex if you don't the courage to do it, I'll find someone else"

"Oh I have the courage" she forth courageously to answer, capable of answering back, to a man she'd known for only 7 weeks or so., temptingly she found herself wanting to believe everything Jim tried to gently encourage her with.

"Get Him!" Jim furiously demanded, after this had been completed he had gloriously planned to celebrate, with his D&C Colleagues, bathe victoriously in endless praise from Nicholas his boss, the happy days were sure to return one of these days.

**Xxxx**

As he studied the tapes on the edge of his desk, a large thudded knock disrupted him on the door, he swiftly opened it only to come face to face with an aggravated man, who could easily be South African counterpart.

"Ah Anders good of you to come at last…you sounded frustrated on the phone…would this be over the man we already have locked up in the cells, Tobias…"

"Don't patronize me you bastard.! .Take me to see the man in charge of this investigation…I want answers from my nemesis..he's escaped from me for too bloody long" Anders erratically demanded, he'd be shown where the interview rooms where.

"Right this way then" Jim sympathetically nodded understanding, Anders must have undergone a plane journey to entrap Tobias and he left his secret videos behind and lead the way, out of his office, seeing that this man didn't like being kept waiting for too long, he seemed to have a lot of things on his mind.

"If you don't me asking Mr De Villiers, would this be over some criminal offences he committed in Africa?" Jim walked alongside him, strangely feeling, anxious and apprehensive that he'd could endanger this suspect they held in the cells for over 12 hours.

"He's not who he claims to be, he is wanted for a major bombing attack that happened a long time ago...Can you keep your mouth shut and show me where he is" Understandably Anders wasn't a man to be messed with, he seemed to treat his job significantly.

They simultaneously heard the commotion from Interview Room 3 and before Gene was given a chance of throttling or having Tobias pinned up against the wall, entering the room beforehand to thwart intensified matters from exploding furthermore.

"Do you mind I'm working here…who the bloody hell are you?" Gene squinted his eyes as he watched Jim and Anders standing in the far corner.

"My name is Anders De Villiers you've got something I want" His watchful never once leaving Tobias', his concentration entirely focused on him, his hands itching to shred anything insight.

"Running around London with a box of dynamite…Bloody Amateurs…little bit more than a murder now Gene " Jim declared.

"I'll take him now you're coming with me" Anders announced, insensitively ignoring what a still mightily confused and yet baffled Gene wanted to say.

"He's staying Here" Chris and Alex answered, Jim's eyes only upon Alex, wondering whether she had accomplished an achievement in getting Gene to confess_, I know Alex…she'd have spent the whole evening wondering when her and Gene will sleep together..I can't deny what I know in my head…they're becoming closer. .edging towards a one night stand , _He'd somehow allowed matters to unwisely develop personally, not that he cared.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger hasn't he, that's it Joshua how you doing my friend…Been a long time hasn't it" Anders produced photocopies of deceased African people who'd found themselves caught up in a wave of bombing attacks.

"Could someone please tell what is going on here..Cos my mind is utterly ridiculously confused as to who you are?" Gene looked far from intimidated, still receiving no fully explained answers.

"Ah He likes police officers does Joshua" Anders responded, determined to be informed on what he'd came to hear from his old nemesis.

"So that's how you're gonna play this Jimbo…not telling me who this for-eyed bastard is"

"Oh shut up Gene..this needs ending and we need Joshua full compliance on this..whether he wants to confess everything he's done" Jim exchanged an angry glare towards Gene as both of them stood well apart.

That wasn't never to be told as Ray burst in with news of another bombing attack at one of the South African embassies in East London.

**End of chapter**


	8. The Final Chapter Part 2

**I've changed my mind about adding the last scenes of Episode 7 and Episode 8 because what i have typed up is pretty long to read, I've added some extra scenes for Jim as he keeps an watchful eye over Gene's increasing anger towards Chris. I've also added a scene that features him keeping tabs on Alex's flat which I've put an interesting twist on. **

**Great Minds Think Alike**

**Chapter 7 - The Final Chapter Part 2**

Jim calmly followed Gene and his team back to CID after they'd discovered what happened at the South African Embassy, he wasn't particularly thrilled nor even provisional by how the dramatic events had turned out, the unfortunate killing of an undercover officer and now a bombing within East London killing a defenceless woman. He'd sent an bitter and fuming Anders away. Jim presumed things could be easily dealt with once Chris bought Joshua back from the cells, he stood closely behind Gene as they awaited the young Detective Constable's return. He straightforwardly detected some unrest with Gene's feelings, the twitchiness in his shoulders, Jim suspected someone would undoubtedly be on the receiving end soon enough, he assumed it could surprisingly be Gene, maybe wanting to punish himself for all the bad things he'd done over three years. He couldn't help in tantalizingly glancing over at Alex, surprised by how she dressed, in all white _she looks like Snow White, stop it James who are you kidding yourself yes me and her get along splendidly she seems to trust me but can't confess this to me nor herself, all you want is for her to uncover the eventful truth about Gene and nothing more_ , all dolled up to the nines just to catch Gene's watchful eye and hopefully to request the truth from him one way or another. Jim desired to head back to his office where he had the newly developed pictures hidden away within his desk drawer.

However Chris had some significant news for them as he walked back into the office but didn't want to announce this in front of Jim's watchful eyes, Jim sensed this was something reckless and irrational so he decided to retreat back to his office only to overhear what this news was.

"Christopher have you bought Tobias if not go and get him from the cells"

"I can't do that Guv" Chris nervously answered but not afraid to stand up for what he generally believed in.

"Why what do you mean?" Gene asked straightforwardly, still somewhat puzzled by Chris' sudden behaviour.

"He's not there...I erm...let him go a few minutes ago don't know where he is now" Chris quietly answered, nervous at the response he'd receive.

"You let him go, Idiot, you released a murderer, a terrorist..." Jim felt surprised by Chris' sudden choice of action.

"Hang on you let him go although I expressively gave you orders to the contrary...not to" Gene reeled in utter disbelief at Chris' newfound belief of doing the right thing.

"Guv he was never gonna get a fair trial...probably no trial at all, he'd be treated unfairly and badly back in South Africa" Chris responded determinedly.

"See this is the ship you run Gene no discipline, no loyalty, no bloody clue" Jim shouted in anger, unsurprised by this but thoughtfully considered this to be an advantage as he established this lack of law enforcement to be an ideal opportunity to display his resentment at Gene's failings at controlling his team.

"Don't you dare to disobey me " Gene stepped closer as he spoke.

"I didn't join the police force Guv, to be imparted into state murder" Chris stood up defiantly always finding a right answer against Gene, Jim figured out Chris was seemingly biting off more than he basically could chew, having the guts to fight back against Gene, in a way he respected Chris for this because he was pointing out he didn't prefer being bullied, to be knocked about like a dummy and to cover up errors created by his longtime boss and friend, evidently he wanted to stand on his two feet, emerge from Gene's shadow.

"No you joined the police to wipe my arse, Skelton, You joined the police force because nobody will bloody have yer!" The atmosphere between everyone intensified, as they watched on, afraid of what Gene might be about todo.

Gene's rage developed, Jim thoroughly sensed this within his rival's darkened eyes, in the distinctive manner he spoke, unable to take his eyes away from his trustworthy Detective Constable who he now felt an questionable doubt over him, Gene looked as if he was about to doing something dramatic, something he may soon regret, his fists itched ready to dish out some punishment presumably on Chris, the unlucky candidate. Jim had heard numerous past rumours that Chris betrayed Gene once before over 6 months ago, something do with Operation Rose.

Before he knew it all hell had broken loose, Gene all of a sudden dived for Chris, pounding fists upon him, Alex held an concerned Ray back as they all looked agonizingly, Jim couldn't help in admiring Alex's inner strength throughout this dramatic showdown, protecting colleagues and prreventing Gene from lashing out on an unfortunate, innocent detective. He secretly bathed in slow progression of the destruction of Gene's kingdom. _Trust is what keeps a team together, fighting strong, Gene can't protect them all any longer, he knows he losing an supreme fight against me. Once they unfortunately learn the truth they will never forgive him for him holding them back, he treats Chris like common dirt, insults him with shit and deep down he looks as if he's falling in loe with Alex, always wanting to keep her like a prized possession, not anymore I won't allow it._

Everyone looked unimpressed by Gene's brutishness, nevertheless Alex averted her eyes away from him for a brief moment turning to face Jim, their eyes met underneath an flickering light, he sought-after the truth, hopefully she'd deliver this when she chose to.

"Very impressive I think I'll go and finish my report...So I'll be in my office if anyone requires an urgent word with me..." Jim smirked as he departed the office only to hide behind the double doors, carefully observing the body language of Gene and Alex which apparently looked visibly negative. They seemed rather distant and disconnected, he swiftly rushed to his office as he seen Alex approaching the door, unsure whether she'd taken his words to heart and seeked a private one on one conversation with him.

He breathlessly closed his office as he started to feel more unperturbed and calmer especially in broad shoulders, instantly he searched for the pictures, these were ones he'd seen before but couldn't remember from where, an old Farmhouse presumably Lancashire or a local area from where Gene Hunt grew up. He sat comfortably in his chair, reading through each picture, the first one he came across was an tender picture of Annie and Sam on their first date at a restaurant in the town centre of Hyde, kissing and cuddling pretty much like every loved up couple would do. The second picture that drew his attention was of Gene posing next to his old Ford Cortina car, the moody expression on his face. _Hmm Gene nevers changes through the years so it seems. _A tap at his office door startled him as he quickly placed the pictures back in his desk drawer and got back to typing up his sometimes forgotten overdue report on his favourite typewriter, Alex entered, she looked quite serious.

"This place is an utter disgrace, a mockery" Jim muttered, his head still lowered down, concentrating on typing, his fingertips tapping rhymatically.

"We're better than this Sir just this..." Jim cut her off through mid sentence.

"Look what do you want?..I'm busy" He knew he was kidding himself, when he asked that question of course he understood the real reason why she just barged into his office and interrupted him.

"I don't believe that Gene Hunt killed Sam Tyler" Alex answered immediately, she acted reasonably strong-minded, jumping to what she believed was the definite accurate conclusion. Jim stopped his typing and glanced up looking at Alex in that marvellous white dress, some words he could understand and some he struggled with, she sounded as if she aimed to be wanting to place every last ounce of confidence in Gene, Jim knew she looked completely torn, she hadn't known which way to turn. Surprisingly he felt an urge to laugh at what he'd fortuitously overheard from Alex herself.

"Well how did you come to that conclusion?" He studied her composure, with one impression he detected that she still believed an uncontrollable liar, this is what Gene Hunt has reduced her to, without knowing making an blameless woman being to fall in love with him.

"I asked him" Alex replied, predictably Jim somehow couldn't hold back his ironic laughter at her answer, of course he knew this was stupid and outrageous to do so but it made up for a pretty boring evening so far.

"You asked him?" Jim looked intrigued yet amused.

"Yes and I believe him" She stared at him as she replied, the heart and resillence that overwhelmed her entirely.

"What about the evidence?, the falsified murder scene, the falsified police reports, the destroyed evidence, the photographs...the grave" Jim murmured, baffled by his last answer as it dawned as he began to realize he might have said too much, pryed quite enough into what was on the photographs, his answer puzzled Alex, all he wanted to help, to bring her onto his side and together could take down Gene, bring everything around him crumbling down.

"We don't have a grave" Alex murmured in reply.

"Close the door on your way out" His request was instantly denied, he felt let down like something valuable at ripped out from his mind.

"I work with him, I have to believe him" She spoke highly of Gene, she wasn't giving up with a fight no matter what, she herself looked disappointed by Jim's bitterness aimed directly at Gene.

"He's polluted you, just like the others" Jim wanted to tell her the definite truth right there but maintained it.

"No he hasn't" Alex happily protested, denying an tempting belief in Jim.

"You know what you disappoint me Alex...Now get out" Jim relaxed back on his chair, his elbow squared along the top of his wooden chair, She followed his order and left.

**xxxx**

At around 10pm, Jim pulled his car just on the edge of the pavement outside Luigis, the night was still young, his evident headache refusing to disappear. Eveything had been set in motion, if Alex couldn't believe a single word he'd uttered, then the photographs would be proven as indispensable in what he had planned for so long, he pondered what she'd say when she saw the picture of the grave, would she dare want to place all her beliefs in her wonderful DCI Hunt, Jim doubted it.

He glanced up eagerly and what he saw before his visible eyes wasn't a sight he particularly enjoyed, Gene Hunt standing at the window of Alex's flat, clutching a drink in his hand, obviously making himself comfortable and putting his feet up on her table, Jim decided he had to stop this no matter what, he suspected this would be a night of unpredictable circumstances, a night the team wouldn't forget for a long time. He'd intently eavesdropped on an previous conversation shared between Ray and Shaz over a week ago, they spoke about seeing the stars above them and how they shined throughout and around them in an 360 degree turn.

Underneath a street lamppost, he lit up a cigarette whilst still observing the activities from the flat above, Alex's flat, he sense he'd enjoy the last few days of Gene's kingdom and its destruction. The time had come annd he'd planned the right chance, opportunity to strike, leave Gene feeling damaged and defeated like an wounded Lion in a zoo. Quickly he puffed, exhaled smoke and stubbed out his used cigarette, clutching the photgraphs in hand as he placed them in an envelope, he made a swift decision to disrupt Gene and Alex's intimate moment, after he'd heard Spandau Ballet's True playing from the stereo speakers.

Some minutes later as he reached the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath and knocked at the door, four taps, Jim overheard voices from inside, the music being turned up, obviously somehow this was Gene's foolish and stubborn idea of sending him away, so he knocked again but when he received no answer, he sighed sadly, feeling furthermore saddened, this never put him off as he wrote a message for Alex and slipped the envelope underneath the bottom of the door, he stressfully felt he could do no more as he constantly continued to overhear the sounds of clattering household items and giggling, the laughter of Alex and the moans of Gene.

"We've found our Grave Alex, Farrington Green Lancashire , Be Careful Alex, Be very careful"

Jim wasn't sure what had been happening within Alex's flat, it generally disgusted him to even imagine Gene making love to Alex on the couch, in her bed or even on the floor. However Jim didn't want to leave and chose to stay behind, monitoring the comings and goings from either Luigis or the block of flats.

2 hours passed by nothing happened , he glanced at his watch that was strapped to his wrist and he regrettably thought this was a waste of his useful time, as he prepared to leave, a breakthrough had occured, Alex rushing out of the front entrance of the flats, her hair appeared to be messy and she looked exhausted,looking closer one hand seemed to be clutching on the one signifiicant photo, the Farmhouse, she hurried along the pavement, she seemingly acted disorientated. Jim revelled in his victory, the last day was soon dawning and only one person would stand tall and victorious at the top of the mountain...him.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are very much welcome, the next and definite final chapter will be up early next week either Monday or Tuesday.**


	9. The Final Chapter Part 3

**I'm finally up to the last chapter, I've really enjoyed typing this fanfic up because its allowed me to add extra scenes and given me a chance to tell it from Jim's Point of View. With this last chapter I've changed a lot of scenes around a bit, the first scene a little and changed its location from Jim's office to outside the station by a near by park. I've also had a good go at explaining in my own way how Jim somehow arrives at Farringfield Green(I may have misspelt the name in the previous chapter) super fast. Enjoy reading and thanks to all the reviews on this fanfiction especially from sash queen of the jungle.**

**

* * *

**

**Great Minds Think Alike - The Final Chapter Part 3**

The day of the final chapter had arrived, at least that's how Jim reluctantly saw it as, last night he was ready to give up not even bother with Alex, but her last minute dash from her flat, presumably leaving Gene Hunt fast asleep in her bed, significantly changed matters for the better. Jim reached into collect his document briefcase, looking over backwards over his left shoulder he spotted Alex, had she been standing there all along waiting for him, for some reason he was glad she did.

"Jim can I have word with you away from the station around the corner of the road, its something important I need to say and I don't want anyone else overhearing us and then gossiping" Alex looked rather emotional, quivering coldly against the November weather. She wore a red and black jumper to keep warm, matters between herself and Gene had become fragile as she decided to stay out of his way.

"Is this about this pictures the ones I slipped under your door last night?" Jim told her, at least now she was being to understand some things, her wavering loyalties seemed all over the place, not knowing which way to turn, who to trust, Jim secretly delighted in playing this twisted lengthy of mind games, putting on an sympathetic approach attracted her towards him.

"Yes it is, can we walk...Farringfield Green just outside Bolton, I can be there in four hours" Alex began walking on foot, not daring to stay closely to Jim as he also began walking alongside her, concern growing on his face. Jim felt anxious like this needed to be finished as soon as possible.

"I'll keep this significant photo as I should be in control of the information...Have you decided Alex, have you chosen your ultimate destiny?" Jim questioned her, carefully mentioning Gene as Jim generally suspected that Alex and Gene may have slept together the night before.

"No Jim I completely trust him although I still feel confused I mean can that really be Sam buried up there. Sam asked Gene to help him because he wanted to escape without question he did help him." Alex closed her sore eyes as tight as possible, she seemed to change the way she thought, which made Jim ever more annoyed "I know Sam's dead but Gene he can't be the enemy, I wanted to say what this because I'm doing all of this to show you that despite Gene's brutishness and selfishness, he looks out for his respected team, protects them from dangerous criminals" Alex told him, as she turned away from looking up at him, she looked upwards at an weather vane that resembled the one at Farringfield Green in the outdated photograph. This simply gave her terrifying chills as Jim stepped in front of her.

"Please don't tell me he's been spinning more unbelievable lies, Alex listen to me thoroughly, that man has a got an strong hold on you and its tightening everyday you continue to believe him. There are things about him, that I know you'll find hard to struggle with once you uncover the truth, but let me tell you this, this is your chance to escape this reality and to be reunited with Molly, a mother's undeniable love for her daughter is the most precious thing that keeps you fighting " There was an rightfulness in Jim's words which kind of made reasonable sense, some open-minded thoughts never added up.

"What I'm sure of is that Sam hung on to life here as long as possible except he was dead and I know that I'm not, there was something else Jim something Paul Thordy told me, I couldn't get my head round when I interviewed him last week, he told the longer you live here, the more you tend to forget your normal life, I didn't know what he meant by that does it mean I'll forget everything I loved back home including Molly" Alex sighed sadly as her eyes sunk to the ground below.

"That man's has an everlasting dark side, I mean dear god Julie Andrews would struggle not to see that, What about Sam's girlfriend WPC Anne Cartwright, my office can't trace her either what if both of them are buried" Jim huffed, not for the first time either, not one second of time could be wasted, working in this dump-hole of an office as he cleverly nicknamed, Jim misunderstood Annie Cartwright's name as the I had been smudged out on one of the previous documents he read upon her.

"Why would he?" Alex reeled in shock, she couldn't get her head around Jim told her, it was the first time she'd discovered that Annie had also gone missing too.

Jim stopped them both from walking further, he turned to glance at her, placing his right hand across her left shoulder as he stood shoulder to shoulder with her, he'd forgotten about how many happier times he wanted to hug Alex in his arms, to reassure her, once everything had been accomplished, her life back with Molly would continue on peacefully and the memories of her life here in 1983 would evaporate without a trace. His right hand caressed her elbow and smoother over her right shoulder.

"You and Sam are different, you both challenged this world Gene's carefully built for himself. That makes you dangerous to him Alex, he's knows somewhere in that darkened heart of his, deep down that you're the only person that bring him back crashing down to earth for huge thump" Jim tried his best to encourage her that her plan would work.

"You're not D&C are you?, who are you Jim please tell me, because your actions and nasty little digs at Gene are baffling me" Alex turned to face him, there was an indefinable connection between them as Jim looked down upon her with utter sympathy. Jim could feel her melting under the gaze of his eyes as her vulnerable side was becoming noticeably effected mainly by the reassurance of his words.

"Look you done so much to help everyone else around you Alex" He positioned her closely to him, a mere few centimeters away from him, he used his thumbs to wipe away her overflowing tears, his hands treated her cheeks soothingly "now you have to help yourself and that means trusting me, life as you know it will soon be over, Molly will be so happy to have her mum back" Jim felt he'd successfully won her over, persuaded her to do what was necessary, he effectively charmed her. This what he enjoyed and always loved doing best; characteristically coming over as sympathetic and a shoulder to cry on when in fact all he sought for was an ending to someone's bogus existence, Gene Hunt's.

"Gene will want me back at the office" She wiped an extra tear away, her hands shaking after Jim's hand had caressed her face, they slowly began walking back towards the station together. Without her noticing, at the corner of his lips a smirk soon joyfully emerged.

**xxxx**

As Jim gathered the video tapes made especially for Chris, Ray and Shaz and then placed back in the desk drawers, he thoughtfully tumbled into optimistic mode once more. _Now I've convinced Alex, I'm certain she's decisively pledged to stand by my side, I need to convince Gene's team, once they seen what's on the tapes, in their mind I'll be like an saviour to them, the one that helped rescue them from this kingdom of ultimate doom. Gene doesn't know it yet but once Alex uncovers the truth up at Farringfield Green everything as she and Gene know it will turn this world on its head forever, nothing can be the same again_.

Like an untouchable individual Jim entered CID's office, feeling tempted to grin, but decided not to incase it arose Gene's growing skepticism of his rival. He'd heard confirmation of his worries over Gene and Alex's night together, Shaz and another WPC, gossiping about Gene and Alex's earlier argument, everyone had figured out they'd slept together and Gene was extremely pissed off at Alex for buggering off during the early hours leaving him asleep in her bed alone, waking up confused as to why she wasn't fast asleep next too him. He felt as if she'd humiliated him, tricked him into believing their passionate night together meant everything, Jim thrived on this wonderful aftermath scenario, everything around Gene was drastically sinking faster, like a Shakespeare tragedy, one the great writer himself would be proud of. Oh it couldn't get any better, the enjoyment, the enthusiasm of wanting to reign supreme within the shadows.

"Jim I've asked Shaz for a map of the fields of Farringfield Green, I'm not siding with you on this but I want to be reassured that Gene is hopefully innocent" Alex told Jim in the corner of the room, she still acted as if she clutched onto mixed feelings.

"Somehow I presume you've allowed your feelings for him to develop, this is somehow efficiently confusing you, you see Alex this is what he does best when a gullible detective who knows they don't belong in a god forsaken place such as here, they soon become attached or either attracted to him , romantically or for just plain friendship, they simply can never let go, they can't accept anything this place shows to them. All you have to do is relinquish your emotional feelings for him that is all I'm asking you here" Jim muttered personally by Alex's ear so Gene couldn't interpret what they were whispering about, he brushed his hand over her left wrist, satisfied in the enraged response he spotted from an sharp-eyed Gene who had purposely been watching Jim's every movement from within his office.

**xxxx**

Jim requested an persuasive one on one conversation with Gene in his office, before he as Jim assumed would go dangerously chasing after Alex up to Lancashire, he gleefully protected his widened smirk, although he loathed to admit it, he knew Gene wasn't the most stubborn, undistinguished and conceited he first suspected him of being, Gene did solve some investigations with the backing of his loyal team. Jim was thankful his assignment report was finally completed and to top of he persuaded himself to allow Gene to take an advance spoiler glimpse of it in his box on the desk.

"What's this your packed lunch?" Gene's sarcastically remarked, Jim didn't laugh nor find it intimidating, in matter of a fact nothing could make him feel infuriated not even the Gene Genie could wipe his endless smile from his lips.

"My report on you …fascinating reading, You know what you should be thanking your lucky stars Gene ..today is where everything you preciously love including your beloved Alex leaves you fighting alone and you've got nothing more your drunken inspirations to think about" Jim confidently acknowledged Gene's tempting look at the box on the desk " You don't want to take a look Gene, Oh I'm very disappointed ...come on I dare yer..I think you'll find it makes for some rather intriguing reading" Jim chuckled as he unmistakably dragged out their conversation, he paced around his office, turning away, his hand reached for the door handle, he sought for a quick glance over his shoulder as he saw Gene lift up the box that contained a picture of Farringfield Green. Jim considered whether memories would soon come flooding back for Gene and the tragedy that first left him here single-handedly.

"I suppose you've spoken to Drake, whispered more outrageous lies in her ear, playing on her when you know she's torn...Oh don't remind me Jimbo, I can see beyond your bloody mind games, since you've arrived here, you've hung around her like an obsessed fan waiting for an memorable autograph...What ever you're planning to accomplish whether its what you told me about this place defining me or if you're just planning to have Drake dropping her knickers for ya...I swear I'll kill ya…" Gene furiously announced, he struggled miserably to hold back, he desperately sought after to punch Jim's smug faced lights out.

"See there it is, the boy that became an grown up man, all self-centered , all full of satisfaction, claims to have definitive pride of a lion heart, however still undeniably afraid to stand up and to defend himself, oh what has become of you Gene, my arch nemesis" Jim furthermore rubbed insult to injury and aimed to express one last remaining stinging comment.

"Don't you dare, get in my face Jimbo, I'll swipe them glasses of ya and stamp my enormous boots on them, then your pride will have gone to shattered pieces" Gene still held the courageousness of an undefeated lion as he spoke, still not giving up without a fight, he wasn't going to let Jim run amok.

"Oh by the way I thought I'd best check on how Alex is before she leaves to head up to Farringfield Green, I presume you'll wanting to be preventing her from discovering the truth" Jim teased, enjoying his advantage he held onto strongly over Gene.

"What discovery?….Think you'll find I have nothing to hide" Gene immediately answered.

"Then I think you should be taking the journey up there and finding out what lays underneath the grounds of the hillside at Farrringfield Green" Jim mumbled persistently.

"Wait I recognize the name but can't remember why, its familiar" Gene felt baffled, the name was instantly recognizable but he failed to understand why this became apparent.

"Times running out on you Gene" Jim tapped at his watch, without becoming conscious, Gene identified something Jim hadn't as he left and headed back to CID to grab his belongings, his black overcoat and his gun which he stashed in his jacket.

After Gene hurried of, Before he left Jim made one last return to CID "I've got a few videos I need you all look at, I think its best you watch them" Jim left the tapes on Ray's desk, as he looked around to see Alex looking dejected, Gene constantly crestfallen, Jim felt he'd best leave not having chat with him.

**Xxxx**

For Jim the drive up to Lancashire was easier as it had ever been, no traffic jams, he had the Quattro in sight, observing as it raced up the motorway, its destination the farmhouse, Jim wanted to be there when the truth came out, when Gene emotionally crumbles and looks on flabbergasted. He wanted to tell everyone back at D&C or as he likened to call it the Devil's Corner, Jim looked to please them all.

Some minutes later after driving off the motorway, he glanced on as he parked out of view, he overwhelmingly grinned when he seen an confused Gene aiming his gun intently at Alex and the penny dropping on Gene's face as everything came flooding back, all the memories of Coronation Day 1953, the one single gun shot that killed his younger self. Jim had read stories on this, his own father had worked alongside some of Manchester's finest Detectives in the 1950's. Jim can't help in feeling an identified moment of composure as he sadly remembers his father telling him the story of PC Gene Hunt's personal memories of the Keats family unraveled before his eyes My own father, even felt pity for him, the day Hunt foolishly got shot, I've grown up hating him for that and wanted to make Gene pay because his life was sheltered even though he originally died and my father dies and doesn't get to see the light again.

Jim climbed out of the car, swiftly hurrying over the hilltop to stand in the near by old-fashioned farmhouse that was situated away from the hillside. He felt his heart hammering against his chest as he safely entered inside, standing undetected in the darkened shadows, awaiting Gene and Alex to enter. He heard voices approaching from outside so stood motionless as Gene entered, he noticed the man who declared himself to be unbreakable had been crying emotionally whatever had been exchanged between them, clearly left Alex heartbroken in more ways than one.

It was evident as she finally entered standing behind him as he clutched on to his old Police Badge. It felt like intruding one two respected people's privacy but that never bothered him as he listened on with intrigue.

"Skinny…Yeah he was urm…He was a skinny little kid who needed fattening up" He tossed it flat on the wooden table, the farmhouse still bared Coronation flags from 1953, the house looked burnt out, had probably been torched a few times by mischievous kids with nothing better to do to past the time away. The footsteps of Gene's boots clattered along the floorboards "It was Morrison who said that. His mentor. PC Morrison. Yeah, it was Coronation Day. That was a funny one" Jim sneered uncontrollably eavesdropping on Gene telling Alex the truth was incorrect and wrongful for him to do but the temptation had became too much.

"His first week on the beat. But he had Morrison to guide him. Until somebody gave the old fella a nip of whiskey, and before you know it he's hokey-cokeying with the locals. Young bobby's suddenly on his own" Jim felt like an unidentified predator stalking both detectives within the shadows, his lingering eyes firmly fixed on Alex's.

"Someone broke in here. He heard 'em'. Thought they were kids. So he kicks the door open, you know like John Wayne or Jimmy Stewart. Bam! In he goes. You see, in here, in here's he's not some snotty kid in a uniform. Oh, no, he's Gary Cooper in High Noon. He's the law. Only they weren't kids." Gene sniffles quietly thoughtfully memories haunting him continuously.

"It was a man with a shotgun" Alex answered, she looked as if she understood this.

"Didn't deserve a shallow did he?" Gene looks away, he looks defeated, his recognizable pride damaged for eternity. Alex doesn't answer as she seems overcome with emotion. "Did he Alex?" Gene sounds like he wants an answer effectively.

"No…No you didn't" She looks dumbfounded, her whole world turned upside, Jim decides to make an appearance and ruin their conversation.

"Oh that is beautiful. Corny but..er..atmospheric" Jim reveals his hiding place, stepping out from the shadows.

"So, there we are. This boy in a man's uniform. Head swimming with machismo and bravado and something else ending in O…You know what I can't think of another one" Nothing could spoil Jim's victory party as he delighted in celebrating Gene's misery. "Bang its over" He shouted.

"And you're here"

"What is he?…Tell me" Alex turned to request. Gene looked helpless, he looked ashamed that Alex had uncovered the truth, this was one an definable moment he wished hadn't happened.

" Gene, is it…is it coming back to you?" Jim mocked, hopeful his nemesis would remember ever precious tragic memory. "Can you help this lady out, she looks perplexed" Jim laughed hysterically, his inner demonic ego was being unwrapped.

"Its somewhere where we go to sort ourselves..Coppers" Gene at last told Alex.

"But…but you're talking about people who are.. people who" Alex couldn't get her head around the revelation, stuttering her words relentlessly. The revelation of this everlasting gateway to this world bewildered her, her thoughts soared higher, she was still unstuck and battled wherever her allegiance lied.

"You've got to admit, when you know the truth about him, it rather a lot." Jim stepped closer to Alex swaggering confidently as he continued speaking, "Ego. An immature relationship with alcohol. Jim could sense the heartbreak of Alex's saddened reaction "A curious uncertainty about the opposite sex." Jim kept up his answers as he walked over to talk to Gene. "Gradually they came to you, those who had issues with their passing., and you tucked in their shoes and you wiped their noses, huh?… Sorting out the troubled souls of Her Majesty's constabulary." Jim affectingly wanted to take a victory picture of the glum faced, dethroned Gene as all of his rage evaporated from within his body, the sense for fighting, gone. Jim tidied Gene's shirt collars. : Ray, Chris, Shaz. Oh they've been here a long time haven't they, hmm? A lot of issues."

"You touch them, I will snap your neck like a twig" Gene fought hard to bite back but this never once threatened Jim not in the slightest.

"Oh, perfect. A little bit of boyish defiance left in you"

What Jim failed to notice that Alex had been studying them, Despite her overwhelming sense of emotions, there was unutterable feeling she clutched onto, her heart, her feelings for Gene, were a handfuls of sorrow, she now began to see Jim for what he really was. An obsessive, manipulative, deceitful individual who played and played on vulnerable victims. Nevertheless she kept calm and steady.

"This man has had them imprisoned in his little fantasy and I've watched you help them lay their demons to rest Alex. Just the one thing they don't know ism that unlike you..they're compromised" Jim suddenly revealed this shocking confession, Alex looked back and forth between them.

"After everything we've been through Gene. I thought you and me meant everything to one another. Jim..Sir….I know what you mean when you say compromised…I didn't know at first…" She looked doubtful at Gene as he told her of how Sam had to go and Annie leaving with him, things soon became clear for her, despite her niggling feelings about Gene.

"Jim rubbed his hands over her thick wooly overcoat. "Alex there's just one thing You need to do before this is all over…Help me tell them of what this world means" He presumed he'd reassured her as she returned a positive glance at him.

"I will…" She glanced again at Gene, who looked clearly upset by Alex's pledge of helping Jim.

"Alex" Gene muttered, he was on the edge of breaking point his feelings hard to keep under control.

"Gene…Jim,….I'm not pledging an alliance with either of you…Jim you've treated me with constant lies…you told me Sam died..you said his grave was even here when in fact all you wanted was to expose Gene's undiscovered grave to the air. I'm not thankful to you for anything…Now I've witnessed your motivations"

"Alex do as I say and you won't get hurt" Jim growled angrily, tightening his hands over her shoulder as they made to leave the farmhouse.

"You let go of her or I'll ….." Gene staggered over his words as he made intense eye contact at an unfazed Jim.

"Shoot me…like you did to Alex here…implausibly you've been forgiven foolishly by her…but your team I reckon will desert you once they uncover what's on those video tapes I left for them" Jim announced triumphantly, glee sparkling within his darkened twisted eyes.

"What tapes?" Alex curiously asked but never received an answer as she ushered into the back of the Quattro.

"Alex do as he says, you don't know what this man is capable of, he's unpredictable" Gene pleaded with her not to argue, he'd known her all too well, learned to much about her over the past three years. He could read her like a dictionary most days.

As soon as Jim climbed into the Quattro, the engine automatically geared up and they left as quick as possible, Jim twiddled with the stereo as she searched for a song he'd love. That answer soon came as he heard Wham's Club Tropicana. "Oh I love this song, you know what I think we should listen to until we arrive back at Fenchurch" As if wrecking and shredding Gene Hunt's personal feelings to shreds he wanted to bore Gene.

**xxxx**

Arriving back, Jim self-righteously paced ahead, eager to speak with Ray, Chris and Shaz, he sighed in disbelief as he detected a sort of rebuilding of trust between Gene and Alex.

"Martin Summers was right about you, Alex. He told me you and Gene were hard to break up, that you stuck by his side, you needed him when things got out of hand. Right now I disappointed by your lack of trust" Jim breathed by her ear, Gene stood by, his hand itching to throttle him, if he continued to wind him up. The two detectives walked alongside one another as they turned the corner and came approximately within 15 centimeters of the double doors.

Jim halted by the CID entrance as he pivoted to mention one last thing. "Right, before we go in, just one last thing" Jim's patience kicked in wildly, inflicting in his typical brutality as he headbutted Gene, then delivered from crushing body punch to Gene's ribs, whilst blissfully ignoring Alex's plea to stop and gratefully watched as Gene naively staggered through the doors collapsing on the floor right in front of his team.

Gene crawled along the floor, trying to reach for a near by chair, Alex stood towering over him. Jim felt praised he'd rescued them from the depths of this purgatory, one he knew they never belonged him because what they hadn't known all along, he was there to guide them to his tranquil office at D&C..

"All up to speed on healthy and safety? Good! So now you know you've all been denied the truth. By him! A skinny little kid" Jim screamed at them, as everyone stood looking on feeling surprised and yet startled by the turn of events that had befallen upon them, Jim kicked Gene heavily in the ribs, Jim felt he conquered victoriously over Gene, all the impressions the team gave him were the significant signs they wanted to join him.

"Look at him. Look at your Guv. " Jim spoke softly, the nearest office items tempted to the scales of his behaviour over into complete and utter madness, oh he was just getting started, taking part the CID piece by piece, it was enjoyable, like damaging another kid's expensive Christmas present. Jim howled, his demonic ego overpowering him minute by minute. When he hastily reached over for the typewriter and picked it up, he winked at Alex before violently slamming it on the floor, darkness up above fell upon them, the stars brightened the night sky, it was as if looking into the unknown.

Jim jumped up on Chris' desk and reached his arms out, he felt like king of the mountain. Soon enough they would pledge their loyalty to him one by one.

As he jumped back down he glanced back at Alex. "Oh come ion you didn't think this was a real police station did you?" Jim muttered all he wanted to reclaim Alex very much like a prized possession, if she ultimately chose to leave and join him.

"What, you think that they actually work like this? Its his game! He lied to you" Convincing them would take time with a bit of luck not too long as time entered the final countdown.

"He didn't lie, He'd just forgotten, Gene's an strengthened man who wants to protect us from people like you, who evade our lives" Alex answered back, as the lights flickered back to normal above them. Jim studied her keenly, her answer surprised him, he felt utterly impressed, she still had the guts to stand up to anyone especially him.

"We just wanted to make him proud" Ray confusingly answered, he couldn't get over what happened some moments before.

"Don't you make into a liar, Jim" Alex expressively added, she's had quite enough of Jim self-opinionated swaggering behaviour, she'd figured him out now, Jim wasn't too keen on this he stepped back and watched on as the fireworks exploded between Ray and Alex.

"This isn't helping anybody. This is…this is just sick gloating" Alex attempted to persuade her fellow detectives to endure listening to Jim's ramblings. This however failed as Chris lead Shaz towards the exit door.

Ray approached Alex, a sense of emotional swirling around his mind and thoughts "I hear what you say Alex, but do you know why I put that rope around my neck? After bottling the army, I just…I just fell into being a copper when I originally refused to be, my dad abandoned me. Nonetheless down the line I took it out on a young lad who saw me pissing up at the side of a pub. But I ended up killing him. And my DCI, who's not a million miles away from him.. Covered it up said I needn't worry my brains out" Ray couldn't dare look Gene in the eye as he walked passed him. All Jim wanted to break into a second round of hysterics yet again he convinced himself he shouldn't.

"I'm not leaving him, not like this" Alex emotionally murmured the look in her caramel eyes obvious to see.

"He's done…Alex" Jim followed lastly as the team disappeared down the corridor, Jim requested he should escort Alex out of the office, predictably the kind gesture was throwing back in his face.

" You go to hell where you came from, you spiteful pig" Alex declared, Jim didn't seem bothered by this, he knew trying later would somehow work, it always did with Alex, she was easy to work on.

. **xxxx**

"Ray…listen to me, what you did back at CID, you made me feel remarkably proud, see you see I was decisively correct..all Gene does is consider treating you all like common garbage, now you've joined me I'll treat you drinks on the house, we can dance all the time even when the sun goes down and rises the next morning." Jim sympathetically assured the Detective Inspector as he carried the long rifle over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jim for being supportive, me and Chris we really appreciate it" Ray sighed sadly, still pondering whether he'd made the accurate decision.

"Urm Ray I'm included in this if you haven't forgotten" Shaz shook her head in disbelief, Jim chuckled amusingly at their little dispute.

They eagerly headed down the steps of the D&C office, Ray's eyes lusted after two attractive female women. His lack of concentration amused Chris and Jim as he requested for their names. The sounds of Holiday, blasting out in the background.

"Cute pair of puppies" Ray audibly uttered closing his eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind following me this way, just through these doors down the corridor and onward towards the lift…Hey its me…its Keats I've got three transfers from Fenchurch East, WPC Shaz Granger, Detective Inspector Ray Carling and Detective Constable Chris Skelton….yeah thanks…everything's been sorted…I'll see you later then" Jim radioed his unseen colleague, informing them to process the transfer papers immediately.

Jim unlocked the double doors that in time, lead in the direction of the two untouched lifts .

"Right step this way…Welcome to your new life. Were the unsurpassed possibilities are completely endless…Chris" Jim unmitigated as he reached his hand out for Chris to shake.

Chris' concealed police radio screeched loudly in volume, the unique gruff northern voice of Gene "Oi Keats I've had a look at your report its pretty impressive only its missing…one thing….me" Jim breathed heavily, fumingly there was no bloody way, he'd conclusively sway Ray, Chris and Shaz's occasional trustworthiness.

"Throw that radio away and embrace your new life Chris, all that man will do is treat the same way he's done for so many years" Jim demanded, he lastly grabbed for the radio, tussling for it.

"Shaz you're promoted Detective Constable straightaway, I mean I know that's what you wanted wasn't it. Come on DC Granger I know this isn't you standing shoulder with shoulder with the wrong person you're better than this I know you are….Christopher and Raymondo what's a sheriff without his two loyal deputies..I tell you what he's nothing..I need you lads and I know you need me. DI Drake has reassured me of this…"

"He's got a point Ray" Chris turned away from Jim, Jim growled grabbing the radio, as he lifted upwards.

"After we've finished this sting, tell you what we'll go to the boozer…our pub the Railway Arms and before you ask Jimbo the landlord Nelson, he tends to bar people, ignorant, arrogant individuals who persuasively act like spoilt undeserving bastards..so write that in your planned sequel to your report eh…I see you three later then" Gene said what he needed to say over the radio, the right decision was down to Ray and Chris.

Noises came from the depths of the heavy safeguarded lifts as its door opened widely.

"I don't care what you say DCI Keats, the Guv and DI Drake they've been accurately right about you all along, how could you do this to all of us, out of the blue capture of our deaths on video, I know I still feel distraught by what I seen on the tape and I know now my place doesn't belong here, it belongs with The Guv and DI Drake, despite their differences they both make me feel safe..all you do is take souls if you could describe that way" Shaz nudged past him, trying to escape.

"Sharon don't you dare leave! all you have to do is embrace this new life of yours, you stupid woman!" Jim erractically jabbed his finger at the doorway, as its doors closed shut rapidly on their own, an heroic Chris fought against Jim as he protected Shaz's honour.

"No one speaks to Shazza like that!" Chris shouted as he punched Jim, knocking him out cold on the floor.

"Ray come on we're leaving, let Jim slither in his own self-righteousness " Chris tenderly reached for Shaz's hand and lead them out to safety.

Thirty minutes later, Jim lay wide awake, laughter roared from within his lungs. I don't need them, they're no use to me anymore, all I want is Alex Drake, nothing more, she'll soon learn there's one last perverted lie Gene hasn't informed her of…." Jim sniggered crazily, his glasses laying shattered beside him on the floor, he managed to get his balance steadily as he headed back towards his vacated office, where he'd cautiously stored an extra pair of glasses in the desk drawer.

"Jim you alright" Melissa Wilson from the upper investigation department, escorted him up to the D&C department.

**xxxx**

Spending a few hours with Melissa eased his bitterness, she handed him an striped scarf. "Think you should have this James"

"What?…this is…erm this is Molly Drake's the one she wore in Alex's dream" Jim quickly realized this as he finally considerably speeded off in Datsun in search of Alex and to stop her from heading to the Railway Arms just as Gene had told the lads earlier over the radio. Gene's respected central team of detectives were celebrating the success of bringing an automatic halt to an intended jewelry heist at an airport hanger.

Before he knew it, he'd somehow spotted the lights of the Railway Arms illuminating the darkened streets of East London. He stopped the car and climbed out, luckily he was in time, listening in as he heard Gene attempting to comfort Alex in her hour of need.

"Of course he lied to you Alex, he doesn't want you to leave, apparently he loves you, at night I can imagine him arranging your future together. Oh Gene, you see Alex when you presume you can trust him again, he reveal so many hidden fabricated lies"

"Is this true Gene do you really love me, you know this is hurting me inside that I can't see Molly" Alex emotionally pleaded her hands reached out, it tormented Gene keeping an devoted mother away from her daughter.

"I can take you to her right now, look I find her scarf she's not far away" Jim just wouldn't given up on enticing her away from her beloved Gene. He handed the scarf over to Alex, as she gathered it in her arms.

Gene sighed annoyingly as if he wanted Alex to see something on Jim's wrist.

Alex identified Gene's sudden silent clue "Gene maybe no Sherlock Holmes when it comes to investigating and I may not be the world's best Watson" Alex seemingly looked somewhat intensely keen on Jim's expensively strapped watch.

"What are you talking about..Look Alex there's no time to discussing Sherlock Holmes novels" Jim acted mystified by her strange approachable performance.

"Actually I mean what time is Jim?" She gazed at him as she asked, requesting to be shown the time on his watch. She began to notice his lies were catching up on him.

"Sorry my watch its erm broken" Jim made an horrendous excuse that gave everything away.

"You're pathetic Jim still attempting to lure her away" Gene knowingly uttered, he looked impressed by Alex's measurable skills.

Alex grabbed Jim's wrist pulling on it hard and painfully. "9.06 its always been 9.06 oh god it was time I died in my hospital bed" Alex gasped in realization, everything she'd assumed was incorrect, the truth dawned up on her eventually.

"Alex..Alex" Jim shouted out trying desperately to earn her attention.

"Hi Jimbo…" unfortunately was met by hardened punch from an vengeful Gene for the earlier attack he inflicted on him. "Goodbye Jimbo" Jim fell backwards on the pavement, staggering from the painful reaction of the punch, he crawled away.

He listened on as Gene and Alex kissed and made up outside the pub, Gene wanted her to go in the pub, but affectionately she snubbed Gene's kindhearted request, he knew he couldn't win her, she'd make look all soppy, slushy and lovesick if he entered through the Railway Arms entrance.

"Alex you can't stay here not with bastards like him roaming around the streets, slithering into women's affections, look he almost succeeded. I can't have a guilty conscience hanging over my thoughts" Gene pouted thoughtfully, bringing her closer to him, his eyes boring down upon her. Jim didn't want to hear their goodbye..

"Gene, I love you, I've lost you so many times I can't lose you again, if you say you want me to go I'll only rebuff your demand… Everyday I've experienced a glimpse into your eyes and all I see is an reasonably scared boy who became an esteemed adult/ man so full of confidence wanting to keep his chin up high, bark and growl like an Alsatian at his loyal team…You say you're needed we've you're admired and loved the most …You're needed in the Railway Arms" Alex told him, she poured her heart and soul to him.

"Alright, If you keep nagging me I suppose I have no right to say no eh…my life wouldn't be the same without ya Bolly, I'm sure a new face will be walking through the doors of CID tomorrow...Come here Bolly Knickers and kiss me" Gene growled appreciatively as he chased after Alex through the doors of the Railway Arms, they disappeared into a white flash of light, this left Jim standing alone outside feeling absolutely dejected, one thing he knew he wouldn't be seeing Gene Hunt ever again at least this world wasn't his fantasy anymore, Jim staggered up onto his feet singing satisfyingly to himself he looked forward to meeting whoever the next king of the purgatory would be. Jim vanished into the darkness.

**End of chapter.**

**Al reviews are very much welcome. Let me know what you thought of the ending whether you thought it as good or not so good.**


End file.
